


Le Dragon de Cristal

by Fire_Hana



Series: The Mourning Star [2]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ashkore still an asshole but he's less stupid, Character Development, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Erika | Gardienne will be trained to use her powers, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Lime, Out of Character, Sex Talk, Some Cursing, Some Humor, Villains with a cause, canon character death, post episode 24
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Hana/pseuds/Fire_Hana
Summary: Erika a toujours pardonné. Pardonner qu’on l’ait jetée en prison à son arrivée à Eldarya. Pardonner les remarques désobligeantes. Pardonner lorsqu’on l’a traitée comme un sac-à-puces, une nuisible, une idiote. Pardonner d’avoir effacé sans son consentement toute possibilité d’un retour à la normale. Oui, elle a toujours su pardonner.Du moins, elle le croyait.
Relationships: Ashkore | Lance & Original Character, Ashkore | Lance/Erika | Gardienne, Erika | Gardienne & Original Character, Gardienne | Erika/Leiftan
Series: The Mourning Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757044
Kudos: 11





	1. [Prologue] Cette nuit-là...

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic est née d’une frustration. De la frustration de comment les derniers épisodes ont tourné et tout plus particulièrement avec Lance/Ashkore. J’ai toujours eu des petites difficultés à entrer dans l’univers Eldarya (mais c’est peut-être aussi car je refuse de banquer et j’aime bien faire les chapitres en entier) mais les derniers épisodes m’ont achevée. 
> 
> Cette fanfic est donc ce que j’aurai voulu que Lance/Ashkore soit, ce que j’aurai aimé lire et découvrir. 
> 
> Je n’aime pas trop ce genre de procédés, mais je crois bien que j’ai été très partiale durant l’écriture. Attendez-vous à du bashing sur la Garde et Lance/Ashkore à être OOC. 
> 
> J’ai voulu être la plus neutre possible mais après réflexion, certaines choses deviennent trop compliquées à gérer si le CDC n’est pas mentionné, ainsi que l’arme et l’affectation. Le CDC est donc Leiftan, Nevra a fait boire la potion ; l’arme un marteau et l’affectation infirmière. Je précise que ce n’est pas ce que j’ai choisi (Valkyon, épée, et bien que je n’y sois pas encore arrivée je pense que je vais choisir la bibliothèque). 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Cette nuit-là…_  
  
Ashkore reçut des ordres. Son plan changea.  
Erika refusa de parler de ses origines à Miiko.  
La Garde mit la main sur celui qu’on appelait « l’homme masqué » qui tentait de s’infiltrer dans la salle du Cristal.  
Le traître sentit son étau se resserrer.  
  
_Ce qu’il en suivit…_  
  
Erika ne tomba jamais dans le coma.  
Le Daemon ne partagea pas sa vie avec celle qu’il clamait être son âme sœur.  
Ykhar n’alla jamais voir Leiftan pour négocier sa liberté.  
Le masque du Dragon tomba un jour plus tôt.  
Et son frère ne trouva pas la force de révéler sa nature à sa supérieur.

 _Pour ce qui est du reste…_  
  
Rien ne semble avoir changé en apparence : Erika devint une otage, son petit-ami fut abandonné aux Marids, Ashkore prit le large à la recherche de réponses.  
Mais il n’était pas seul.  
Il n’était pas le chef.  
Il n’était qu’une étoile parmi tant d’autres qui, peut-être, brillait juste un peu plus fort.  
  
_Et elle…_  
  
Elle se trouvera confronter à un choix crucial.

Le sacrifice et le pardon sont-ils vraiment les réponses qu’elle recherche ?


	2. Sans repères

Elle était enfermée dans sa cabine depuis le départ du voyage. Départ forcé, fallait-il le rappeler, dans des conditions épouvantables. L’être qu’elle aimait le plus au monde avait été livré en pâture à des Marids. Elle se retrouvait prisonnière de la plus grande menace d’Eldarya. Et elle n’avait aucun moyen de s’enfuir.

La seule chose positive dans cet enfer était que le Cristal soit toujours intact… pour l’instant.

Erika n’avait pas envie de pleurer. Elle était beaucoup trop en colère pour ça. La haine brûlait en elle - comment, comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser faire ? Elle aurait dû se débattre, elle - elle aurait dû mourrir !

Elle se prit les mains et s’effondra contre son lit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait une pièce aussi confortable. Enfin, si, elle peut l’imaginer : il voulait sûrement l’acheter à coup joli prison dorée.

_Il peut aller se faire voir !_

On vint toquer à la porte. Erika ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais se redressa. Elle n’avait confiance en personne sur ce bateau et à tout les coups, on allait tout de même entrer.

\- _Tu es réveillée_.

Ce n’était pas une question. Il savait. Rien qu’au son de sa voix, étouffée et lointaine, l’Elue ne put réprimer un frisson de colère.

\- _Je repasserai plus tard._  
  
Il se heurtera encore à un mur. Erika s’en fit la promesse.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent. Erika n’avait rien mangé ni bu depuis. Ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait, mais elle refusait laisser entrer Lance.

\- _Tu ne peux pas te laisser dépérir Erika. N’as-tu jamais pensé que l’Oracle mourrait aussi en même temps que toi ?_

Si. Elle avait eu le temps d’y réfléchir, dans sa cabine isolée de tout. Mais par fierté, elle se refusait de manger dans la main de son ennemi.

Pendant un temps, la Terrienne avait pensé que Lance aurait pu être raisonné - mais après _ça_ ! Après l’attaque des Sirènes, elle -

Les larmes s’étaient mises à monter. La colère laissa place au chagrin. Ignorant si le monstre derrière la porte était partie ou non, elle étouffa un sanglot dans ses draps.

Un soupir exaspéré lui parvint. Erika se mordit les lèvres. La colère remontait, se mêlant à sa tristesse. L’envie de lui hurler de partir, de dégager, pointa en elle. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas lui permettre d’avoir cette joie. Jamais, jamais elle ne ferait plaisir à son captif de la sorte !

Bruits de pas - il s’éloignait enfin. Elle aurait voulu pousser un soupir de soulagement mais tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge fut un hoquet d’impuissance. Ses pleurs éclatèrent.

* * *

\- _Mademoiselle Erika ?  
_  
C’était en soirée suite à la « conversation » avec Lance un peu plus tôt. L’Elue avait triste mine : elle était complètement avachie sur son lit ; ses yeux rouges s’étaient égarés, dans le vague à défaut des flots qui passaient par son hublot.

Mollement, sans envie ni crainte, la dénommée Erika tourna sa tête en direction de la porte.

\- _Hum, est-ce que vous êtes réveillée ? J’ai quelque chose pour vous.  
_  
La voix qui venait de l’autre côté n’avait rien avoir avec la voix grave et pénétrante qui la harcelait pour entrer depuis quelques jours. Celle-ci était fluette mais posée de sorte qu’elle lui parut apaisante. Erika supposa qu’il devait s’agir d’une jeune femme d’environs son âge.

\- _S’il vous plait Mademoiselle, répondez-moi_ , insista la voix avec un peu plus d’insistance.  
\- Entrez.  
  
Erika surprit à entendre sa propre voix enrouée, brisée. Elle se racla la gorge et se redressa. Elle voulait faire bonne figure, montrer qu’elle était inébranlable. Ce qui était faux. Mais il fallait à tout prix qu’elle maintienne les apparences.  
  
L’autre poussa un bref soupir de soulagement. Le bruit des clés s’éleva avant de laisser la porte s’ouvrir.

Erika avait deviné juste. C’était une Faerie - sûrement une Licorne vu sa corne nacrée qui trônait sur sa tête. Cette dernière étaient soutenue par une sorte de couronne dorée qui formait des feuilles de lierre. Elle retenait les cheveux mordorés en arrière, mi-long et tressés, de son visage pâle. Un visage harmonieux, souriant, et même si les yeux rouges troublèrent Erika, elle se devait de reconnaître qu’elle était jolie. Mais tous les Faerie ici lui paraissaient étrangement beaux, alors…  
  
La Licorne apportait avec un plateau repas. Une sorte de ragoût dont le fumet lui mettait déjà l’eau à la bouche.

La femme - son _ennemie_ posa le repas sur la table et fit un bref allez-retour pour récupérer une cruche d’eau. Elle la lui tendit.

\- Vous devriez boire. Ça vous fera du bien.  
  
L’envie de cracher au visage de l’inconnue lui vint à l’esprit. Mais elle était tellement assoiffée qu’elle n’avait plus la moindre goutte de salive. Malgré elle, Erika prit la cruche entre ses mains.

\- Buvez d’abord, ordonna la prisonnière en lui redonnant la cruche.  
  
Rien ne lui disait qu’ils avaient mis quelque chose là-dedans. Sans perdre son sourire affable, le regard rouge de sa geôlière se fit un peu triste.

\- Vous savez que nous n’avons rien à gagner en vous empoisonnant ? Enfin, si cela peut vous rassurer…  
  
La Licorne porta la cruche à ses lèvres. Erika surveilla attentive sa glotte pour vérifier qu’elle ne feintait pas. Après deux gorgées, elle lui retendit l’objet remplit d’eau.

Ni une ni deux, Erika avala le contenu du container en terre cuite, s’étouffant à plusieurs reprises. Ce que ça faisait du bien ! Ah ! L’eau qui passait ses lèvres lui paraissait sucrée et douce tant elle lui avait manquée.

Elle ne se fit pas priée non plus pour se mettre à table pour en dévorer son repas. Le goût de la sauce était succulente malgré la texture spongieuse des aliments. La prisonnière ne fit même pas attention à la présence de la Licorne qui s’était détournée d’elle en attendant qu’elle finisse. 

Erika dirigea son regard vers la porte. Elle était ouverte. Elle pouvait essayer de s’enfuir, elle -  
  
Une armure en cuir lui enleva cette vision utopique.  
  
\- Erika, nous devons discuter vous et moi.  
  
Sa voix restait toujours aussi douce, mais le ton était ferme.  
  
\- Je n’ai rien à vous dire, gronda cette dernière avec moins de hargne que ne le voulut.  
\- Vous savez très bien que c’est faux, répondit son interlocutrice.  
  
Son attitude se fit plus mélancolique un court instant avant de redevenir plus accueillante. Erika ne put s’empêcher de détester cette attitude. Qu’elle fasse la « gentille » pour la faire se sentir coupable d’être aussi dure avec elle - parce que ça marchait.  
  
\- Je me nomme Constance. Vous l’avez sûrement deviné, mais je suis une Licorne. Et vous Erika, vous êtes une Faelienne, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
Le cœur de la prisonnière rata un battement. _Une Faelienne descendant de traîtres_ , pensa-t-elle avec regret.  
  
\- Pardonnez-moi d’avoir réveillé des souvenirs douloureux. Ce n’était pas mon intention, s’excusa la femme en armure en s’inclinant légèrement.  
  
La bouche d’Erika s’entrouvrit, surprise. Elle voulut la refermer - se refermer à cette femme. Mais :

\- Ce n’est rien. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.  
\- Si. Je suis au courant que vous êtes également une Terrienne. Je ne peux qu’imaginer votre douleur d’avoir perdu son foyer.  
  
Sa voix était douce, compatissante. Erika se pinça les lèvres. Elle n’en voulait pas de cette compassion, de cette gentillesse - pas de la part de cette ennemie. Ça lui faisait du mal… et en même temps un peu de bien. Peu s’étaient interrogés sur ses sentiments d’abandon, de déréliction… Cette pensée lui serra la gorge.

\- Erika, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici, avec nous ? reprit la Faerie en s’asseyant sur une deuxième chaise pour s’installer à la hauteur de celle-ci.  
\- Pour être une monnaie d’échange, j’imagine… soupira la prisonnière.  
\- Il est vrai que c’est… ainsi qu’Ashkore vous a exposée…  
  
 _Plutôt utilisée…  
_  
\- … et croyez-moi qu’il viendra s’excuser de son comportement. Mais vous êtes plus précieuse qu’une simple otage. Nous voulons vous accueillir parmi nous, Erika.  
  
Erika n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. _Quoi ?_  
  
\- Soyez notre invitée, incita Constance. Vous n’avez pas à rester enfermée ici. Vous êtes l’Élue ; tous les marins sur ce bateau reconnaissent votre valeur. Aucun ne tentera à votre intégrité. Vous avez ma parole ainsi que celle de tous les membres de l’Etoile du Matin.  
\- L’ « Etoile du Matin » ?  
  
La Licorne hocha lentement mais significativement la tête.  
  
\- Il s’agit du nom de notre organisation.  
  
La prisonnière eut une expression choquée. Une organisation ? Ash - Lance faisait parti d’une organisation ? Mais - Mais pourquoi n’en avait-elle jamais entendue parler ? Ni aucun membre de la Garde d’Eel ?

« À vous voir, j’imagine que vous avez beaucoup de questions… Je vais faire de mon mieux pour être concise. L’Etoile du Matin a pour but de ramener les Faeries et les Faeliens sur Terre. Nous n’avons jamais accepté la disparition de deux races pour un monde incomplet ; notre terre natale nous manque. Rien à Eldarya ne pourra substituer ce vide. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire… »  
  
Erika détourna le regard. Constance attendit un peu avant de reprendre :

« Le Cristal contient en lui une énergie phénoménale qui permet un certain fonctionnement viable, si je puis dire. Cependant, cette énergie s’est amoindrie avec les années. Son implosion est liée à cet épuisement. Nous avons la certitude qu’il exigera un nouveau sacrifice sous peu et nous voulons l’en empêcher. Nous ne voulons pas de deuxième Sacrifice Bleu, nous voulons que les Aengels et les Dragons connaissent enfin le repos et la reconnaissance qu’ils méritent. Et nous voulons rentrer chez nous.   
\- Les Dragons ont été réincarnés - Fáfnir nous l’a dit, réussit à intervenir Erika malgré le coup de massue de ces révélations.   
\- Fáfnir ?  
\- Le Gardien de Mémoria… Il nous a dit qu’ils guidaient les âmes des Dragons et que… »  
  
Pouvait-elle donner une telle information ? Lance devait certainement déjà être au courant et sûrement que ses subordonnés devaient l’être aussi… Surtout que Valkyon était son frère. Mais leur dire qu’ils étaient les derniers Dragons, était-ce vraiment une si bonne idée ? N’était-elle pas en train de collaborer avec l’ennemi ?

Avec douceur et bienveillance, Constance posa sa main sur celle crispée d’Erika. Le contact la fit sursauter. Sa peau était douce et chaude… Mais elle ne pouvait lui accorder sa confiance.  
  
\- Vous n’êtes pas obligée de tout me dire maintenant. Il est tout à fait normal que vous ayez des réserves. Pour revenir à la réincarnation, nous avons effectivement eu vent de ce rituel. Cependant, d’autres sources nous ont affirmé une autre vérité…  
  
Erika se souvint de la rage de Lance lorsqu’il avait été neutralisé près du Cristal.  
  
« _Laissez-moi les libérer ! LIBÉREZ-LES !!_ » avait-il scandé envers et contre tous. Et un peu plus tard dans la prison, il avait évoquer ce sujet…  
  
\- Pourtant, il y avait des Dragons sur Mémoria ! Enfin, des esprits de Dragons…  
  
Constance resta silencieuse, la scrutant du regard. Mais Erika était sincère.

\- Je vous crois, finit-elle par dire avec un nouveau sourire, et je vous remercie de ton honnêteté. Cela me touche beaucoup.  
  
Erika ne put qu’être troublée.  
  
\- Je ne sais quoi penser de cette information. Je pense que nos sources sont fiables ; mais sûrement qu’il nous manque des données importantes. C’est aussi pour cela que nous nous rendons sur Mémoria.  
  
La Licorne se releva et s’inclina légèrement. Elle s’apprêtait à partir.  
  
\- Attendez ! s’exclama Erika. Qu’est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?  
  
Constance se retourna. Son visage était devenu grave, presque sombre.  
  
\- Nous voulons votre aide. S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui puisse faire barrage à la Garde et à l’Oracle, c’est bien vous.  
  
Et elle s’en fut. La porte se ferma mais ne se verrouilla pas. Erika resta là, perturbée.

L’Etoile du Matin… voulait revenir sur Terre. Au fond d’elle, un désir égoïste s’était allumé - revenir sur Terre ! Peut-être pourrait-elle retrouver sa famille, peut-être pourrait-elle leur faire recouvrir la mémoire ! Et si cela ne marchait pas, elle pourrait malgré tout refaire sa vie, sans magie, sans manaas, sans restrictions pour la nourriture, sans complots, sans meurtres, sans sentir le poids du monde sur ses épaules à deux doigts de se briser !  
  
Elle en oublia de respirer. Erika se recroquevilla sur sa chaise ; ses longs cheveux bruns masquèrent son visage. Elle ferma les yeux. Ce souhait si égoïste - elle le voulait tant ! Il était si près !  
  
… Mais elle ne pouvait trahir la Garde. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir l’Oracle. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir Eldarya. Elle ne pouvait pas _le_ trahir. Pas lui.  
  
 _Il pourrait venir avec toi_ , susurra une petite voix dans son esprit. Mais Erika répondit à sa propre question d’une négation de la tête : non. Evidement que non. Il ne pourrait jamais trahir la Garde. C’était sa maison, son foyer à lui. Il avait dédié sa vie à la protection du Cristal - de l’Oracle. Il refuserait, c’était certain. Il la traiterait de lâche, d’égoïste - et à raison.

Erika se redressa, mal à l’aise. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se dire promptement qu’elle ne voulait pas s’allier de leur côté ? Ils étaient mauvais ! Ils ont tenté de détruire le Cristal, le corrompre ! Ils s’en étaient pris à la Garde ! C’était, indirectement, de leur faute si des personnes comme Yvoni ou Merry étaient morts ! Et… et pourtant… Constance s’était montrée si affable, si sincère. Erika avait du mal à croire qu’elle puisse travailler avec quelqu’un comme Lance.

Son regard se porta sur la porte. Elle voulait voir Lance. D’un geste lent, s’appuyant ses pieds avec appréhension sur le parquet de sa chambre qui couina, elle se mit debout. Une boule se noua dans son ventre. _Ne fais pas ça_. **Mais il faut que je le fasse** , répondit un autre instinct bien plus fort.  
  
Sa main rentra en contact de la poignée en bois. Elle la tourna.  
  
Le couloir apparut. Il faisait sombre. C’était peu accueillant : n’importe qui aurait pu s’y cacher dans cette pénombre. La bateau tanguait.

Mais Erika ne recula pas, et s’arma d’une bougie. Même si ses pas étaient peu assurés, même si elle était terrifiée, elle devait voir Lance.  
  
Elle se souvint qu’il y avait une salle de jour lors de son voyage avec Chrome. Peut-être était-il là. Elle ne perdait rien à essayer…  
  


* * *

\- Alors ? Elle a mangé ? interrogea Ashkore sans prendre la peine de quitter des yeux le hublot.  
  
La mer était d’un noir d’encre, impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit. De temps à autre, il devinait l’ombre d’une des Sirène ou Tritons qui les accompagnait, mais il n’aurait su les distinguer.  
  
\- Oui, confirma Constance. J’ai commencé aussi à lui parler.  
  
Ashkore arqua un sourcil.  
  
\- Elle t’a écoutée ?  
\- Je pense oui, mais elle reste méfiante. Ce qui est assez normale quand on se fait enlever dans des conditions aussi atroces.  
  
La fin de sa phrase avait été cassante. Le Dragon tiqua et fit volte-face. La Licorne ne baissa pas les yeux ; ses bras étaient croisés, sa queue rousse battait l’air : elle était clairement dans une position provocatrice.

Il n’était pas en colère par son attitude, mais irrité, certainement.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Comment j’aurais dû m’échapper alors ? En me transformant en sirène ?  
\- Tu aurais pu, sourit narquoisement son interlocutrice.  
\- Pfff ! Bah voyons.  
\- Ce n’est pas tant la manière dont tu l’as kidnappée - je peux comprendre qu’il te fallait un moyen pour t’enfuir avec elle. Ce qui me chafouine, c’est la cruauté inutile dont tu as fait preuve envers son petit-ami, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.  
\- C’est un haut placé de la Garde ; ça nous aurait fait un ennemi de moins.  
  
Il avait fallu que Miiko y mette ses sales pattes pour tirer le _pauvre petit toutou_ de la Garde hors de sa troupe de Marids. Il aurait pu ordonner de continuer l’assaut mais il avait d’autres maülix à fouetter - comme mettre les voiles.

Il serra les dents en pensant que ça lui aurait aussi permis de se libérer de ce maudit pacte.  
  
\- Mais tu t’es entendu ! tonna Constance, « Bon appétit les enfants ! » Tu t’es cru où, à un spectacle de marionnettes ? Bravo Ashkore, voilà qui donne de la crédibilité au chef de guerre que tu incarnes !  
-Et alors, qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? cracha-t-il sur le même ton.  
\- Ça me fait, _Ashkore_ , que tu discrédites notre cause et donc par la même occasion Dame Luxia ! En plus de passer pour un homme cruel et sans honneur aux yeux de l’Élue !  
  
L’homme en armure laisser échapper un « tch » mais ne rétorqua rien. Constance avait frappé juste. Tout plus particulière sur Dame Luxia. Probablement qu’il passera un salle quart d’heure de retour au QG…  
  
\- De toute manière, cette fille ne se ralliera pas à nous.  
\- Si tu persistes à la traiter de la sorte, ça ne m’étonnerait pas.  
\- Tu peux lui passer la pommade, elle est beaucoup trop endoctrinée pour nous être d’un quelconque soutien. Ils lui ont fait les pires crasses possibles, et à chaque fois, elle revenait la bouche en cœur vers eux ! Si tu avais vu ça, c’est à vomir, c’est -  
  
Il s’interrompit. Ses pensées s’étaient dirigées vers Valkyon. Au final, Erika et son frère n’étaient pas si différents : tous les deux étaient embourbés dans un milieu qui ne les acceptait pas pour ce qu’ils étaient, faisaient le sale boulot de la Garde et récupéraient des miettes de gratitude qu’ils considéraient comme des trésors.

Constance se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaulette de métal, compatissante.

\- Tu as fini ta mission de brouillage. C’est terminé tout ça. Je vais prendre la relève.  
  
Ashkore poussa un court soupir, dépité.  
  
\- Ouais… C’est au moins ça…  
  
Quelqu’un toqua à l’entrée.  
  
\- Qui est-ce ? héla-t-il.  
  
Constance s’était reculé de quelques pas de lui pour s’approcher de la porte.  
  
\- _C’est Erika_.  
  



	3. Tête-à-tête

Erika n’avait rien entendu de la conversation des deux Etoilés. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Lance au travers de la porte en bois mais à part quelques mots, elle n’avait rien compris de leur échange.

\- _Entre_ ! tonna Lance avec humeur.  
  
Erika eut un bref sursaut. Elle se réprimanda la seconde qui suivit : quoi, elle avait bravé le couloir lugubre du bateau pour le trouver et maintenant elle faisait la timorée ? Allons bon !  
  
La jeune femme passa la porte. L’endroit n’avait pas tant changé par rapport à son souvenir : un large hublot qui faisait office de fenêtre, deux canapés défoncés qui faisaient face à une table basse usée. La seule chose qui différerait était l’installation d’une étoffe noire sur lequel brillait des perles brodées dont le motif formait un genre d’étoile. Non, pas une étoffe ; plutôt un drapeau.

Constance était au niveau d’un des canapés, Lance de dos au hublot. Difficile de lire leur expression : ils semblaient particulièrement sérieux, mais c’était bien tout ce qu’elle parvint à déduire de leur langage corporelle.  
  
\- Je vous dérange peut-être…? demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.  
  
Mais non ! Comment voulait-elle que Lance l’écoute si elle commençait déjà à s’aplatir de la sorte ?  
  
L’homme ouvrit la bouche, prêt à prendre la parole, mais la Licorne le doubla :  
  
\- Nous avions fini. Je vais vous laisser, termina-t-elle en s’inclinant légèrement face à Erika.  
  
Elle s’éclipsa sans un autre mot.  
  
Les yeux bleus de Lance firent un tour dans leur orbite.  
  
\- Que me veux-tu, Mademoiselle _l’Elue_ ?  
  
Elle voulait le confronter. Sur tout. Sur son implication dans la Garde, sur pourquoi il avait été si gentil avec elle avant de finalement se montrer si dur, si froid, si distant, jusqu’au point de la traiter comme un bout de viande. Une clé à usage unique. Une prisonnière. Sur pourquoi il avait fait tuer son petit-ami, l’amour de sa vie !  
  
Mais part où commencer ?

Le regard d’Erika se baissa alors que ses émotions la submergeaient. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle soit toujours si faible face à elle-même ? Pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à mettre simplement des mots sur ce qu’elle ressentait ?  
  
Lance s’était approché d’elle et releva son menton de son pouce. Sans forcer. Sans la brusquer. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Bleu électrique et lavande.  
_Il est grand_ , pensa-t-elle naïvement. Un sentiment amer et nostalgique s’ancra en elle. Une vision de lui avec son masque sous le cerisier lui revint.  
Avec autant de délicatesse, les doigts gantés de Lance glissèrent sur sa peau et il se recula d’elle.  
  
\- Assis-toi.  
  
Erika ne bougea pas, par pur esprit de contradiction. Lance ne se fit cependant pas prier pour s’affaler dans l’un des canapés - le plus éloigné de la prisonnière.  
  
\- Bon, si tu préfères rester debout, à ton aise, soupira-t-il en faisant un geste de balayage de la main. Mais si tu as des choses à me dire, dits-les. Il est tard et il parait qu’il faut que je me lève tôt demain.  
  
Sans un mot, Erika finit par s’assoir en face de son kidnappeur. Elle inspira plusieurs fois, gonflant ses poumons avec le plus d’air possible pour expirer ses angoisses. Elle craignit un instant que Lance en profite pour la railler, mais le Dragon tint sa langue de vipère.  
  
Finalement, elle darda son regard brûlant de colère et d’incompréhension sur lui.  
  
\- Pourquoi ? éclata-t-elle.

La bouche de son interlocuteur se tordit dans une moue dubitative.  
  
\- Soit un peu plus précise.  
\- Pourquoi vous l’avez tué ?  
  
Il fut tenté de lui dire « _Mais parce que je le peux !_ » mais la situation ne s’y prêtait pas. Il allait juste réussir à se la mettre à dos ; et bien que ça serait amusant de lui faire peur, il était trop fatigué pour ce genre d’enfantillage. De toute façon, ce n’était pas dans leur plan de la faire détester d’eux…  
  
\- Il n’est pas mort, ton « chéri ». Tu étais dans la cale à ce moment-là mais la _grande et fabuleuse_ _Miiko_ est intervenue pour sauver les miches plates de ton copain. Donc, il est en vie ; louée soit l’Oracle et les petits Aengels !  
  
Erika fut parcourut d’un frisson à l’évocation du mot « Aengel ». Les sourcils de Lance se froncèrent mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.  
  
Mais _il_ était en vie. _Il_ vivait. Un immense soulagement l’enlaça. La colère se dissipa - un tout petit peu.  
  
\- Vous n’avez pas l’air d’aimer beaucoup Miiko… poursuivit-elle à tâtons.  
\- Oui. C’est une de mes ennemies et, qui plus est, a beaucoup de pouvoir, expliqua-t-il avec détachement.  
  
La brune hésita, avant de tenter d’une voix douce :  
  
\- Elle vous aimait. Elle vous aime toujours…  
\- Elle a une étrange façon de me le montrer. J’ai connu mieux comme façon de célébrer des retrouvailles amoureuses qu’une cellule et un sort d’immobilisation ! Mais je dois reconnaître que je suis touché qu’elle met fait l’honneur de subir son maléfice à usage unique, aussi pathétique ait-il été.  
  
Les traits d’Erika se durcirent. Comment pouvait-il parler avec autant de médisance de Miiko ? Certes, elle avait ses défauts mais de là à parler d’elle de la sorte ! Surtout en connaissant ses sentiments !  
  
\- Vous nous avez attaqués !  
\- Tu veux un mouchoir ?  
  
Erika le fusilla du regard mais le Dragon n’en eut cure. Il s’amusait de son agacement : un rictus mesquin avait remonté ses lèvres. Ce qui ne la rendait d’autant plus en colère !  
  
\- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi dur ? Et ce même avec votre propre frère ! accusa-t-elle.  
  
Son interlocuteur tiqua. Peut-être n’était-ce qu’une impression mais la température de la pièce parut chuter de plusieurs degrés pour Erika.  
  
\- Ne commence pas avec ce sujet-là. Je veux bien me montrer gentil, mais si tu commences à me provoquer sur Valkyon, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.  
  
Erika se pinça les lèvres. Elle prit quelques secondes pour trouver la réponse la plus diplomatique qu’elle put :  
  
\- D’accord. Mais montrez-vous un peu plus respectueux… s’il vous plait.  
  
Lance se détendit et l’atmosphère se réchauffa.  
  
\- Ça me va. Tu as d’autres questions ?  
  
Erika prit le temps de formuler sa question. Elle ne savait pas trop s’il allait lui répondre ou que la réponse allait lui plaire, mais il fallait qu’elle essaie. Qu’elle sache.  
  
\- Quand je suis arrivée sur Eldarya, commença-t-elle doucement, vous aviez été… protecteur à mon égard.  
  
Son interlocuteur s’était redressé du canapé à ces paroles.  
  
\- Vous m’avez aidé à plusieurs reprises… avec le cristal, avec la potion…  
  
Le baiser forcé lui revint en mémoire et elle se tut, le temps que la douleur se meure.  
  
\- J’ai n’ai jamais trahi la confiance que vous avez placé en moi. Pourtant, quand je vous ai demandé de m’emmener avec vous, vous m’avez repoussée… et pas qu’un peu. Pourquoi ?  
  
Il se maudirait s’il venait à l’admettre à voix haute mais… son air perdu, blessé, toucha Ashkore au travers de son armure. Il poussa un soupir mais cette fois-ci pas de lassitude ou d’exaspération. C’était plus de la résignation.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce qu’il s’est passé. Je dirai simplement que certaines de mes actions étaient désintéressées et d’autres moins. Quand tu m’as demandé de t’emmener loin de la Garde, je l’aurais fait si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Je ne pouvais simplement pas le faire à ce moment-là : exaucer ta requête nous aurait mis en danger.  
\- Vous n’aviez pas à être aussi menaçant, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
\- J’ai eu peur et ta détresse me faisait mal au cœur. Mon impuissance m’a agacé.  
  
Il eut du mal à sortir sa dernière phrase tant elle lui coûtait. Cependant, il continua :  
  
\- Je suis désolé. Désolé de t’avoir repoussé alors que tu avais besoin d’aide et de t’avoir embarqué à contrecœur dans ce navire. Et de t’avoir fait croire que ton « petit chéri » était mort. Tu es contente ?  
  
Cette dernière pique était de trop, il le savait ; mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il venait de son montrer vulnérable - ce qu’il détestait - et il ne voulait pas lui laisser croire qu’elle avait de l’ascendance sur lui.

De son côté, Erika fut un peu réconfortée par ces explications (aussi incomplètes soit-elles) et surtout de ses excuses. Il n’était pas entièrement de marbre - il avait un peu de morale, un peu de compassion. Il la respectait un tant soit peu. Rassurée, elle se permit de sourire à l’homme en face d’elle pour lui dire :

\- Merci. Ça vaut beaucoup pour moi.  
  
Il arqua de nouveau un sourcil, perplexe. Elle se contentait de beaucoup trop peu. À sa place, il aurait encore été remonté pendant un moment… Enfin, il n’était pas elle. Et heureusement.  
  
Erika se leva du canapé, apaisée.  
  
\- Je pense que cela suffira pour ce soir… Encore merci d’avoir répondu à mes questions.  
  
Elle hésita encore un peu et marmonna :  
  
\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit, répondit Ashkore avec un mouvement d’épaule.  
  
_Cette fille est vraiment bizarre_ , pensa-t-il alors que la porte se fermait derrière elle.  
  


* * *

  
Les jours et les nuits se succédèrent. Erika put rencontrer les deux autres personnes qui vivaient avec eux sur le navire - Platina, une Faelienne Tanuki et Orion, un Brownie loup. Contrairement à Constance, ils gardaient leur distance vis-à-vis de l’Elue, ne se contentant que du strict nécessaire. Il y avait aussi Enthraa en visage connu, mais les deux femmes s’ignoraient et s’évitaient dans une une entente tacite.

Quant à la Licorne, elle était sûrement celle qui rendait sa captivité plus soutenable :  
  
\- Avez-vous bien dormi ?  
  
\- Quels sont vos plats préférés ?  
  
\- Comment était-ce, sur Terre ?  
  
\- Comment vous sentiez-vous au sein de la Garde d’Eel ?  
  
\- Décrivez-moi un peu Eel s’il vous plait - je n’ai jamais pu y mettre les pieds mais j’en ai entendu tellement parlé !  
  
Ce genre de questions, plus ou moins personnelles, lui faisaient naître des sentiments contradictoires naître en elle.  
  
\- Ça a été, répondit-elle à la première. Et vous ?  
\- Ah, je n’ai jamais beaucoup aimé dormir en bateau… J’ai hâte que le voyage se finisse ! Au fait…  
Et la conversation dérivait.

Pour la deuxième :  
  
\- Je n’en ai pas mangé depuis longtemps, mais j’adore les pizzas…  
\- Oh ! Qu’est-ce donc ?  
Et Erika décrivit le plat, ses variations et le conflit sur l’ananas qui fit rire son interlocutrice.  
\- Peut-être qu’un jour, je pourrais en manger sur Terre… rêva la Licorne en agitant d’un geste souple sa queue rouge. Et je pourrais trancher sur cette querelle !  
Erika sourit, sans savoir quoi vraiment en penser.  
  
\- Je préférerai ne pas en parler, murmura la brune à la troisième question.  
La Faerie hocha la tête, compréhensive.  
\- Pardonnez-moi… Je suis juste tellement curieuse, à ce sujet… Je ne parlerai plus la Terre.  
  
Il en fut de même pour la quatrième question. C’était d’ordre privé. Même si la relation avec ses geôliers s’était amélioré, sa loyauté restait envers la Garde…  
Elle avait réfléchi à un moyen de les contacter, mais rien en lui venait. Une bouteille serait interceptée par les Marids ou Enthraa. De même si elle volait un canot de sauvetage - aucun doute que les sirènes se feraient un plaisir de la dévorer. Il y avait bien la voie des airs mais elle ne savait pas apprivoiser les mouettes eldaryennes. Tous les soirs, elle priait l’Oracle de lui venir en aide.

Mais l’aide ne vint pas. 

Quant à Eel, ne voyant pas ce qu’il y aurait de mal à parler de la ville, Erika se fit un plaisir de décrire les lieux. Les majestueux bâtiments en pierre blanche, les maisons typiques de la période médiévale, le marché si vivant et hétéroclite, les senteurs des étalages, cette voleuse de Purriry. La forêt. Elle hésita un instant avant de confier la mort d’Yvoni et son cas de possession. Constance l’écouta sans l’interrompre.

\- C’est une terrible épreuve que vous avez vécu, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Vous n’avez pas à vous sentir coupable de ce qui s’est produit. C’était vous ou elle, et sans traitement il n’y avait rien à espérer de plus…  
  
Erika plongea son regard dans les vagues qui heurtaient la coque du bateau.

\- Ce qui est injuste, c’est qu’un autre cas est apparu un peu plus tard… Mais elle, elle est en train de guérir.  
  
Des images terribles dansèrent dans son esprit. Erika déglutit avec difficulté pour dénouer sa gorge.  
  
La main de la Faerie se resserra sur celle de la Faelienne. Et… sans qu’elle ne puisse se l’avouer, cela fit du bien à Erika. Elle se sentait un peu comprise, même si une partie d’elle-même la suppliait de ne pas faire confiance à cette ennemie. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas s’en empêcher, de s’attacher, de chercher du réconfort auprès de quelqu’un - même si cela devait être Constance.  
  
\- Encore une belle incompétence de la Garde d’Eel, critiqua une voix acerbe qui fit sursauter les deux femmes.  
  
Elles se retournèrent dans le direction du Dragon. Quelle étrange vision que de le voir avec une serpillère et un seau à la main !  
  
\- Lance…  
\- Ashkore. Ou Ash. Il me semble te l’avoir dit, non ?  
  
Les sourcils de Constance s’envolèrent vers les cieux. Erika était perplexe :  
  
\- Ashkore n’était pas un faux nom… ?  
\- Lance est mort il y a trois ans. Ashkore est né de ses cendres, déclara-t-il en astiquant le pont.  
\- Ah… Pourtant -  
\- Perte de temps, répondit-il du tac au tac. Ils voulaient tellement voir Lance qu’expliquer que je n’étais pas lui n’aurait servi à rien. Et au lieu de bavasser, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre utiles !  
\- Pardonnez-nous, Messire le Dragon, intervint la Licorne en faisant une révérence ridicule et une voix dramatique, nous allons compter les pièces d’or de votre trésor sur le champ - oups, vous n’en avez pas une ! Quel dommage !  
\- Un mot de plus et je te jette mon seau ; et crois-moi, des fientes, il y en a, menaça Ashkore non sans un rictus mauvais.  
\- Chiche que tu ferais ça à ta supérieure hiérarchique, rétorqua l’autre avec hauteur.  
  
Constance se tourna vers Erika avec une expression plus sérieuse.  
  
\- Enfin, il n’a pas tort. Nous devrions préparer le repas ; je crois qu’il y a des choses à éplucher…  
  
La femme aux cheveux rouges partit devant. Alors que la prisonnière allait la suivre, Ashkore attira l’attention d’Erika et lui fit comprendre de ne pas bouger. Un peu inquiète mais surtout intriguée, elle obéit. Le Dragon fit un claquement de doigt et le parquet trempé gela sous les pieds de Constance. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que la Licorne glisse et s’étale de tout son corps sur le sol.

Ashkore ne se priva pas d’éclater de rire, fier de sa blague. Constance se releva, plus amusée aussi que furieuse.

\- Espèce de trou du cul… marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Pardon ? Qu’ai-je ouïs-je ? Notre diplomate parlerait-elle comme un truand ? s’exclama le Dragon d’un ton affecté.  
\- Je vais m’assurer d’empoisonner ta portion pour que tu meurs dans les plus atroces souffrances…  
  
La femme s’était rapprochée de son interlocuteur d’un pas lent et menaçant. En retour, il s’érigea droit comme un piquet pour la dominer en stature.  
  
\- Chiche que tu ferais ça à la recrue la plus prometteuse des Etoilés, lâcha-t-il lorsqu’elle fut au plus près de lui.  
  
Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Puis se mirent à rire. Erika ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un sourire aussi, malgré elle. C’était si idiot, si absurde comme scène qu’elle peinait à rester de glace.  
  
\- Tu es vraiment bête, mais ça ira pour cette fois, déclara Constance en secouant sa crinière tressée.  
\- Oh, mille mercis Votre Grâce !  
\- Ash. Stop.  
\- À vos ordres, à vos ordres, se résigna l’homme en armure.  
  
Il se remit à frotter le pont de son balai, tout en gardant un léger sourire. Erika rejoignit Constance et elles allèrent en cuisine.

C’était si étrange de voir Lan - Ashkore dans une telle situation. De le voir se salir les mains en faisant des taches ingrates. De le voir faire des blagues enfantines. De rire. D’avoir visiblement une relation très proche de… quelqu’un.  
  
Elle jeta un petit regard à sa camarade de corvée. Pouvait-elle s’autoriser à poser une question aussi intime ? Erika n’avait pas voulu y répondre, elle. Pourquoi Constance serait-elle différente ?  
Pourtant, elle s’aventura à lui demander :  
  
\- Je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas me le dire mais… quelle est votre relation avec Ashkore ?  
  
Son interlocutrice s’arrêta d’éplucher le tubercule entre ses mains. Mécaniquement elle accrocha son regard à celui d’Erika. Quelques chose d’étrange habitait ses yeux.  
  
\- Eh bien, je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais en réalité, Ashkore et moi… Nous sommes amants, confessa-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ? Vraiment ?! s’écria la brune.  
\- Chuut, pas si fort. ! Et oui. Nous nous sommes lancés le défi de coucher dans tous les lieux sordides et inimaginables…  
  
Elle se rapprocha d’elle et commença à lui souffler dans le creux de l’oreille toutes les choses extravagantes qu’elle avait fait avec le Dragon. Erika en frissonna d’horreur, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent devant les scènes de débauches qui se jouaient dans sa tête.  
  
\- C’est affreux ! Et vous avez aimés ?!  
\- Oh _oui_ ! C’était probablement le meilleur coup que nous ayons eu ! affirma la Licorne en s’écartant.  
  
Erika resta figée de stupeur avant qu’elle ne remarque que sa camarade avait le visage crispé dans un sourire à peine retenu : clairement, elle avait envie d’éclater de rire.  
  
\- … C’était une blague ? interrogea-t-elle d’un ton blasé.  
  
Constance éclata de rire, n’en pouvant plus.  
  
\- Pardon ! C’était vraiment trop tentant !  
  
Elle repartit dans un fou rire tandis qu’Erika se rembrunit. Elle détestait qu’on se paie de sa tête.  
  
\- Aaah ! Plus sérieusement, Ashkore et moi n’avons que des sentiments sincères d’amitié. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Enfin, que cela vous rassure, vous n’êtes pas la première à vous interroger à ce sujet.  
  
La Faelienne hocha la tête. Elle était surtout soulagée que ce que Constance lui ait raconté ne soit qu’un tissu de mensonges… même cette imagination particulière était un tantinet inquiétante.  
  
\- Ceci étant dit… poursuivit Constance d’une voix plus sombre, il va de soit que notre amitié passe après le bienêtre de notre mission.  
  
Une lueur un peu sinistre passa dans ses yeux rouges. Erika comprit le sous-entendu et se contenta d’acquiescer de nouveau. Même si Constance voulait la faire sentir bien accueilli, elle gardait des réserves quant à sa loyauté. Et à raison.

 _À raison_.

Ces mots résonnèrent en Erika plus mollement qu’elle ne l’aurait souhaité. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers _lui_. L’amour de sa vie.  
  
_Vraiment ? Où est-il ? Crois-tu qu’il pense encore à toi ?_ susurra vicieusement une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête. _  
_  
Bien sûr ! Il est certainement en train de la rechercher en ce moment même ! Il ne pourrait pas l’abandonner, il n’était pas comme les autres chefs de Gardes !  
  
Erika se laissa plonger dans une sombre rêverie où elle revoyait l’homme de son cœur la prendre dans ses bras, lui susurrer des mots mielleux qu’elle ne croyait réserver que pour les héroïnes de série… Son corps si parfait, son regard si doux ! Son odeur, sa chaleur, son étreinte…  
  
… Ils lui manquaient tellement.


	4. Voyage jusqu'à Mémoria

« _Mémoria ! Mémoria !_ »  
  
Erika se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange : elle était devenue l’Oracle et avait indiqué la destination de l’équipage à Miiko et Huang Hua. Ce qui était impossible - et de toute manière, pourquoi Huang Hua aurait été au QG d’Eel ?  
  
Un goût amer emplit sa bouche. Pour une raison qu’elle ne pouvait nommer, elle avait le sentiment d’avoir mal agit.  
  
Elle se retourna dans son lit, s’enfouit sous les couvertures.

Ce n’était qu’un rêve, pas vrai ?  
  


* * *

  
\- Alors, ta mission « devenir la meilleure amie de l’Elue » se passe bien ? interrogea Ashkore avec moins de sarcasme qu’il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
Sa nervosité avait monté d’un cran depuis qu’Enthraa lui avait affirmé que d’ici deux jours, ils arriveraient enfin à leur destination. C’était une excellent nouvelle bien sûr. Mais les questions qui le concernaient sa race et lui ne cessaient de le hanter. Il avait peur de ce qu’il allait entendre.  
  
Constance dut le sentir car elle ne renvoya pas la pique.  
  
\- Ça avance. Elle est moins farouche que ce à quoi je m’attendais.  
\- Hum…  
  
Le ciel était absolument superbe. Une toile tachetée de blanc sur un mélange de noir, de bleu marine et de mauve. La mer n’était pas assez calme pour renvoyer cette image, ne se contentant que d’absorber ses couleurs.  
  
Les deux amis étaient appuyés sur le bord et regardaient ce paysage si singulier. C’était le premier voyage en mer de Constance et elle en profitait à chaque instant. Cependant, sa mine était aussi sombre que son camarade.  
  
\- Elle me semble… particulièrement seule. Perdue. Elle ne m’a pas dit comment ça se passait à Eel, mais ça me semble quelque peu suspicieux.  
\- Oh, en dehors de lui avoir fait boire une potion d'oubli sans son consentement et l’envoyer cueillir des machins dans la forêt où une Hamadryade à tenter de la tuer, pas grand chose de terrible j’imagine.  
\- C’est sûr que ça manque de… délicatesse… Mais elle avait tout de même un copain - haut placé qui plus est. Et sûrement qu’elle a dû se faire des amis, non ?  
  
Ashkore poussa un profond soupir. Il énuméra :  
  
\- Oui, si on veut. Il devait y avoir Chrome, Ykhar, Eweleïn et peut-être Alajéa et Keroshane. Les autres chefs de Garde semblent proches d’elle mais plus intéressés qu’autre chose… et Miiko, c’est Miiko.  
\- Alajéa et Kéroshane ? Tu ne nous as jamais parlé d’eux, commenta Constance en redirigeant son regard vers lui.  
\- Une Sirène mal dans sa peau et une Licorne qui n’a aucune autorité. Rien qui ne méritait d’être mentionné dans mes rapports.  
\- Hmpf, on peut dire que c’est une belle équipe de bras cassés, ricana Constance.  
\- Ça, c’est certain.  
  
Le silence reprit. La mer s’écrasait sur la coque sans réussir à la faire dériver. Ashkore songea que son tour de barre allait bientôt arriver. Un détail lui revint :  
  
\- Je crois que Huang Hua l’a aussi à la bonne.  
\- Sérieusement ? Eh ben, elle sait taper dans l’œil des puissants.  
\- Il faut dire qu’elle est plutôt mignonne. Cruche, mais mignonne.  
  
Constance se retint de pouffer.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas gentil de dire ça. Et puis, tu ne vas pas commencer à flirter avec une ennemie - pas avant qu’elle ne change de bord !  
\- Trop tard.  
\- _Ash_ ! s’exclama Constance d’un ton choquée sans aucune trace d’amusement.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait un mal. Ça pourrait être un bon moyen de la faire « virer de bord », comme tu dis, dit-il en se tournant vers elle à son tour.  
  
La Licorne lui fit les gros yeux.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas correct.  
\- Parce ce que tu fais _toi_ l’est ?  
  
Une cloche sonna. Ashkore eut une mimique ennuyé : c’était son tour.  
  
\- Je suis prête à devenir son amie si elle choisit notre camp. Mon approche envers elle est sincère. Je ne vais pas la jeter comme un déchet !  
\- Du calme, je plaisantais…  
\- Hm…  
  
Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai mais il n’avait pas envie de continuer sur cette pente. Constance n’insista pas.

Ils marchèrent en direction de la barre, en silence. Ils rejoignirent Orion qui prit congé aussitôt.  
  
\- Tu devrais aller te coucher aussi. Il est tard, déclara le Dragon à sa collègue.  
  
Elle piétina sur place. Sa queue fouetta l’air d’un mouvement sec. Avec inquiétude, elle demanda :  
  
\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?  
\- Ce n’est pas ma première veillée, répondit-il platement.  
  
La rousse roula des yeux. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait être pénible quand il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre !  
  
\- Je parle de Mémoria.  
  
Ashkore se crispa.  
  
\- Oui. Ça va aller, répondit-il d’une voix neutre.  
\- Tu es sûr… ? insista-t-elle.  
\- Mais oui ! Allez, va te coucher ! Oust ! la chassa-t-il jusqu’à l’escalier.  
  
Constance eut un sourire triste. Tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle espérait qu’il changerait d’avis…  
  


* * *

  
Plus que deux jours. Ce fut la nouvelle qu’on annonça à Erika lors du petit déjeuner. Ashkore lui expliqua qu’ils comptaient sur elle :

\- On a de quoi tenir deux journées sur Mémoria avant de repartir. J’espère que tu te montreras coopérative.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez faire exactement ? interrogea-t-elle en retour.  
\- Nous voulons des réponses. Sur le Sacrifice Bleu, sur le Cristal…  
  
Sa phrase resta en suspens alors que son regard fixa quelque chose que seul lui pouvait voir.  
  
\- Sur les Dragons…  
  
Erika aurait voulu dire que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne les y emmènerait. Qu’elle préférait se jeter dans l’océan plutôt que de les mener à l’Œil du dragon.  
  
Mais…  
  
La Terre.  
  
Il y avait la Terre. Il y avait la gentillesse de Constance. Cette mystérieuse organisation qu’était l’Etoile du Matin qui partageait ce même objectif.  
  
Et il y avait Ashkore.  
  
Elle se pinça les lèvres. Tout était si compliqué. Il avait blessé des membres de la Garde - et probablement tué certains d’ente eux. Mais il l’avait aidée, l’avait mise en garde. Il y avait l’intensité de son regard qu’il posait sur elle. Un regard qu’elle ne parvenait ni à comprendre ni à déchiffrer.   
Tout comme il était à l’origine de son enlèvement sur ce bateau, avait failli tuer son petit ami. Il était insolent, mesquin. Probablement qu’il se débarrasserait d’elle dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion, qu’elle aurait accompli sa mission de guide touristique ou d’Elue.

Pourtant…

Erika le contempla alors qu’il était en pleine discussion avec Enthraa, à l’avant du bateau. Lentement, elle déposa son balai brosse et s’approcha, tout doucement, de lui.  
  
Enthraa disparut sous les eaux lorsqu’elle arriva aux côtés d’Ashkore. Il lui jeta un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur l’horizon.

Erika comprit que si elle ne lançait pas la conversation, il ne se passerait rien. Elle inspira avant de dire :  
  
\- Pourquoi voulez-vous aller sur Terre, Ashkore ?   
  
Il eut un rictus.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas tant que j’ai envie d’aller sur Terre, mais je refuse de vivre à Eldarya toute ma vie.  
  
Erika pensait qu’il allait développer mais il replongea dans le mutisme. Elle relança :  
  
\- C’est à cause du Sacrifice Bleu ?  
\- Oui.  
  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, frustrée. Pas très bavard… Serait-ce un trait « draconique » ?  
  
\- C’est vous qui avez fondé l’Etoile du Matin ?  
  
Ashkore étouffa un rire en se tournant vers elle.  
  
\- Tu es vraiment drôle, Erika. Tu me vois vraiment à la tête de toute une organisation ?  
\- Heu, eh bien, oui ?  
  
Il rit plus franchement.  
  
\- Tu es mignonne.  
  
Le rouge lui monta aux joues ; mais c’était davantage lié à la honte qu’à la flatterie.  
  
\- Non, ce n’est pas moi. Si tu nous rejoins officiellement, peut-être que tu rencontreras sa fondatrice.  
  
Elle nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête. _Une fondatrice_ …  
  
\- Depuis combien de temps l’Etoile du Matin existe-t-elle ?  
\- Tu es bien curieuse d’un coup, releva-t-il en la fixant.  
\- Je m’intéresse à votre cause, rien de plus…  
  
Ashkore ne parut pas convaincu.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas important, finit-il par répondre.  
\- Je me demandais pourquoi nous n’en avions jamais entendu parler à la Garde d’Eel, s’expliqua Erika.  
\- Plusieurs possibilités : ou ils n’ont pas jugé intéressant de t’en parler ou ils avaient d’autres bestioles félines à fouetter. Ou les deux, énonça-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
Erika grimaça. Connaissant la Garde, c’était loin d’être impossible qu’on ait « omis » de lui donner ce détail. Mais il fallait aussi dire qu’ils leur étaient arrivés tellement de choses en…  
  
… En combien de temps ? Elle aurait dit qu’une année s’était écoulée mais l’absence de saison et le calendrier eldaryen différant de celui sur Terre, c’était difficile d’estimer…  
  
Un sentiment nauséeux de mélancolie la prit. C’était étrange comment d’un seul coup, rien qu’à l’évocation de pouvoir rentrer chez elle, des souvenirs, des espoirs rejaillissaient alors qu’elle avait pris soin de les mettre dans un coin de sa tête. Dans une petite boîte de Pandore, à n’ouvrir sous aucun prétexte. Mais elle était grande ouverte et l’Espoir était sorti le premier.

Une sorte de brame lointain la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Enthraa ressurgit des vagues :  
  
\- Kraken à bâbord, prévint-elle. Un spécimen femelle vu sa taille. Elle ne semble pas particulière affamée ou agressive. En dérivant un peu, nous sommes encore en mesure de l’éviter.  
\- Est-elle est en surface ? interrogea l’homme en armure.  
\- Affirmatif.  
  
Ashkore réfléchit quelques secondes.  
  
\- Nous allons maintenir le cap. Dis aux Marids de ne pas l’attaquer et de rester près de la coque. Je vais essayer de l’approcher ; mais si les choses se passent mal, vous avez mon autorisation pour prendre l’assaut.  
\- À vos ordres.  
  
La Sirène des profondeurs disparut aussitôt. Erika se tourna vers le Dragon, horrifiée :  
  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C’est trop dangereux, vous allez nous tuer !  
\- Tu as si peu confiance en ton capitaine, Erika ! J’en suis _te-rri-ble-ment_ blessé.  
  
La prisonnière s’irrita de son ton aussi ironique que théâtrale. Elle tenta de lui expliquer à quel point c’était insensé de vouloir combattre cette créature, que c’était de la folie, que les Krakens étaient vicieux et mauvais. Mais Ashkore l’ignora superbement tandis qu’il donnait des indications à l’équipage.  
  
Il fit subitement volte-face :  
  
\- Erika. Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il à bout.  
\- Comment voulez-vous que je me taise ! Vous nous conduisez droit à notre perte !  
\- « _Vous nous conduisez droit à notre perte !_ » répéta-t-il d’une voix outrageusement aiguë avant de reprendre d’un ton acéré : Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que je vais faire et tu ne sais rien sur les Krakens vu ton discours sans queue ni tête. Donc, pour la dernière fois : tais-toi. _Merci_.  
  
Erika obéit non sans fulminer sur place. Il n’y avait rien à faire : il était bien trop buté. Elle pria l’Oracle, si elle l’entendait, que l’orgueil d’Ashkore ne les ferait pas sombrer dans l’océan…  
  
\- Kraken en vu ! s’écria Platina en haut du mât.  
  
Orion relâcha les voiles. Le bateau perdit en vitesse. Ashkore eut un sourire orgueilleux :  
  
\- Parfait.  
  
Erika lui jeta un regard noir. Oh oui, quelle superbe journée pour se faire dévorer par un calamar géant ! Quelle joie !

Le Dragon prit une mine concentrée. La bouche d’Erika s’entrouvrit lorsque deux ailes d’un bleu cristallin se déployèrent dans son dos. D’abord elles lui parurent opaque, comme faites de brume, mais bientôt elles devinrent plus nettes, plus tangibles. De là où elle était, Erika ne pouvait contempler l’intérieur des ailes mais ce qu’elle voyait était déjà saisissant. Les écailles bleu ciel brillaient de mille éclats ; elle crut voir des arabesques y être dessinés avant qu’il ne les replia.  
  
La prisonnière eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu’elle aperçut Orion du coin de l’œil. Il s’était rapproché du bord et semblait aussi hypnotisé qu’elle.  
  
\- Il fait souvent ce genre de choses ? demanda-t-elle alors qu’Ashkore venait de se propulser dans les airs.  
  
Orion passa rapidement son regard sur elle avant de reporter son attention sur son supérieur qui volait à la rencontre du Kraken. 

\- Quoi donc ? questionna-t-il de sa voix d’ours. De voler ou de prendre des décisions de ce type ?  
\- Les deux.  
  
Ashkore était arrivé au niveau du calamar dont les tentacules flottaient paresseusement à la surface. Erika n’en était pas certaine mais il semblait lui parler.  
  
\- Pour le vol, il n’en a pas eut l’occasion depuis un moment, à mon avis… Je crois que ce doit être la deuxième fois que je le vois faire ça.  
  
 _Ils se connaissent depuis un certain temps alors_ , nota Erika.  
  
Ils sursautèrent lorsque le Kraken passa à l’attaque : un de ses tentacules tenta d’abattre le Dragon. Malgré la rapidité de l’assaut, Ashkore l’esquiva sans problème ainsi que les autres qui jaillissaient des flots. Il prit de la hauteur, cherchant probablement à se dissimuler dans le soleil.  
  
\- … Et c’est tout craché de lui de saisir une opportunité de ce genre, finit Orion quand il retrouva son souffle.  
\- J’ai pourtant cru comprendre que Constance était sa supérieure. Pourquoi est-ce lui qui semble prendre toutes les décisions sur ce bateau ?  
  
Ashkore fit une piquée vers la créature. Il s’écrasa contre son corps en surface ; l’onde de choc se répercuta dans la mer, créant des vagues plus violentes qui s'en allèrent heurter leur bateau. Un tentacule vint aussitôt l’attraper avant qu’il ne puisse de s’enfuir. Erika sentit son cœur s’accélérer alors que son visage adopta une mine inquiète.

Mais à leur grande surprise, le Kraken libéra sa proie en poussant un cri plaintif. Il chuta mais maîtrisa sa descente jusqu’à la mer qui gela partiellement sous ses pieds. Les deux combattants ne bougèrent plus. Allaient-ils reprendre ?  
  
Ashkore réalisa une révérence et maintint sa posture. Erika fronça les sourcils : qu’était-il en train de faire ? Il allait se faire tuer !  
  
… Cependant…  
  
Le tentacule qui sortit ne tenta pas de l’enlacer et de l’immerger. Il ne fit aucun mouvement brusque lorsqu’il se rapprocha pour se poser sur le dos de l’armure noire. Puis, la créature géante se laissa emporter sous les vagues et Ashkore s’envola pour les rejoindre.  
  
\- Tu disais ? lança le Brownie en la désignant du menton.  
  
Erika répéta la question.  
  
\- Ah oui. Constance est techniquement bien sa supérieure hiérarchique, mais dans le domaine de la diplomatie. Une sorte d’ambassadrice, si on veut. Cependant Ashkore est plus habitué au terrain et comme elle lui fait confiance, elle fait généralement peu de remarques.  
\- Je vois…  
  
La Dragon se laissa tomber sur le pont. Il était trempé et essoufflé ; mais un sourire victorieux illuminait son visage.

\- Nous avons une nouvelle alliée ! déclara leur capitaine en se redressant. Cette adorable mais non moins implacable Kraken a accepté de nous escorter jusqu’à Mémoria !  
  
Aussitôt dit que les membres de la bête enlacèrent la proue du navire. Erika poussa un cri déchirant avant de tomber à terre sous la nouvelle impulsion du bateau. On entendit la voix mécontente de Constance à la barre, peu ravie qu’on ne l’ait pas prévenue de l’accélération. Orion n’était pas entièrement de marbre non plus : une grimace inquiète barra son visage trapu. Ashkore regarda avec un certaine condescendance la jeune femme qui se reculait jusqu’au mât pour s’éloigner du Kraken.  
  
\- Qu’ont-elles pu bien te faire, ces pauvres bêtes ? demanda-t-il en s’approchant d’elle.  
  
Furieuse, elle esquiva son regard tout en ancrant son dos contre le tronc.  
  
\- À moi, rien, admit-elle. J’en ai rencontré un, lorsque j’étais avec Chrome… Mais il ne nous a rien fait. Cependant, l’un d’entre eux à dévoré la famille d’une de mes camarades.  
  
Son geôlier passa une main sous son menton, réfléchissant.  
  
\- Alajéa, la Sirène ? Une de surface, si je me souviens bien.  
\- Oui… souffla Erika quelque peu surprise qu’il la connaisse.  
\- Bah ! Rien de très étonnant, décréta-t-il en haussant les épaules, les Sirènes font partis de leur régime alimentaire. Elle ne te l’a pas dit ?  
  
Erika soutint son regard altier en grimaçant.  
  
\- Non. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que c’est horrible.  
\- Au risque de te choquer, les êtres vivants ont besoin de se nourrir de d’autres êtres vivants pour survivre. Des petites, des grosses, des plantes, des animaux… ou des créatures intelligentes. La seule exception à ma connaissance sont les Hamadryades et autres belles plantes ; mais à ce que je sache, tu n’en es pas une, hm ?  
  
Les joues d’Erika prirent feu tant elle était en colère. Elle se redressa brusquement mais l’effet qu’elle voulut produire fut moindre que ce qu’elle espérait à cause de sa petite taille. Ashkore eut un « hm ! » amusé avant de tourner les talons. Orion préféra prendre congé aussi : cette querelle ne le regardait nullement. Erika voulut lui envoyer une pique, n’importe quoi, mais rien ne venait à son esprit et elle dut prendre sur elle.

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait être odieux !  
  


* * *

  
Erika prit son tour de barre vers la fin d’après-midi. Constance la « surveillait » bien que ça ne servait pas grand chose - surtout compte tenu de la puissance du Kraken qui dirigeait à elle toute seule le navire. Erika aurait pu essayer de faire une revirement de bord franc, elle n’était pas certaine que cela aurait un grand impact. Mais Ashkore avait décrété qu’ils garderaient les dispositions déjà mise en place ; et les voilà sous le soleil couchant en train de faire la causette, comme à leur habitude.

Erika faisait tout son possible pour obtenir un maximum de renseignement sur cette mystérieuse organisation et les informations qu’elle détenait. Déjà, pour commencer, que savaient-ils exactement sur le Cristal et l’Oracle ?

\- Suffisamment pour savoir que ce n’est pas l’entité la plus bénéfique qu’on ait pu créer.  
  
Constance fit une pause et leva les yeux de son livre. Son expression était pensive.  
  
\- Je ne l’ai jamais rencontré mais je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle soit « mauvaise ». J’ignore si l’Oracle a conscience du Mal ou du Bien, elle est surtout mue par l’instinct. Et particulièrement celui de sa sauvegarde…  
  
Erika digéra l’information sans vraiment y croire. Elle ne pensait pas que Constance lui mentait ; mais elle avait du mal à croire que l’Oracle soit… ainsi. Elle lui avait toujours paru si rayonnante, douce bien que mélancolique et malade.  
  
\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?  
\- Vous êtes familière avec les cas d’ingestion de cristal, Erika. Que penseriez-vous si je vous disais que ce n’était _pas_ des ingestions ?   
  
L’Elue ouvrit la bouche, choquée, tout en se retournant vers son interlocutrice. Ses mains restèrent cependant sur le gouvernail.  
  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir bien de l’expliquer… Mais l’idée est que le maana se cristallise dans des êtres vivants. Des arbres, des fleurs… Des Faeries. Moins souvent des Faeliens.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que depuis que le Cristal avait été brisé, différents morceaux ont été propulsés dans tous Eldarya ! Pourquoi se retrouveraient-ils…?  
  
« Le Cristal n’a jamais été brisé. Il a implosé », corrigea Constance. « Le maana qu’il contenait était trop instable. C’est le prix à payer lorsque des êtres sont sacrifiés sans leur consentement : une puissante magie complètement instable. Ça devait arriver au bout d’un moment. Pour revenir à la cristallisation, nous pensons que c’est un processus de défense du Cristal : il recherche le maana qu’il a perdu et se concentre dans un organisme ou un lieu hautement spirituel. Plus la personne est douée en magie ou à une affinité particulière avec le maana, plus il y a des chances pour cela arrive. »

Elle se tut quelques instants, hésitant à poursuivre.  
  
\- Dans les cas les plus avancés, les victimes se transforment en tas de cristal. Cristal qui est alors acheminé jusqu’à Eel et où les mercenaires se retrouvent grassement payés pour leur service…   
\- C’est horrible…

Erika se retourna vers l’horizon, le visage blême. Elle avait du mal à croire tout ça. C’était trop. L’Oracle… L’Oracle ne pouvait pas être ainsi ! Peut-être l’avait-elle choisi pour mettre à terme à tout ça ?  
  
Erika fut prise d’un rire nerveux. Même à elle, cet espoir sonnait faux…  
  
Elle était perdue. Désorientée. L'Oracle serait donc une créature mourante ne se souciant pas des peuples la servant ? Elle se nourrirait d'eux comme un parasite ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. L'Oracle avait toujours été... si... si... aimable ? Douce ?   
  
Ses mains tremblaient sur la barre. Constance vint à elle.  
  
\- Je suis désolée. Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir…  
\- Je… Je ne peux pas y croire… murmura la brune en secouant sa tête. Ça ne peut pas être vrai !  
  
Constance voulut poser sa main sur l’épaule de la Faelienne mais celle-ci la repoussa d’un geste brusque. La Licorne parut surprise, puis blessée.  
  
\- Je… Je suis désolée…  
  
La Licorne hocha tout doucement la tête avec un sourire triste.  
  
\- Prenez ton temps. Si vous avez envie de parler, je serais-là.  
  
Elle retourna s’assoir pour reprendre son livre. Gênée, Erika se remit en position. Elle serra les mâchoires avant de lâcher maladroitement :  
  
\- Peut-être que nous… pourrions arrêter de nous vouvoyer ? Je veux bien croire qu’être… l’Elue… et votre prisonnière me donne un statut particulier mais… Je pense que ça serait… plus agréable… ?  
  
Constance releva ses yeux rouges sur Erika avec une expression touchée.  
  
\- J’en serais très heureuse, Erika.


	5. Reminiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : La mort de Merry est mise en avant dans ce chapitre.

Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tôt que prévu à Mémoria. Pas grand chose, quelques heures tout au plus, mais c’était déjà ça de gagné.

Erika ne se sentait toujours pas à l’aise à l’idée d’aider des ennemis de la Garde - aussi sympathiques que soit certaines de leur membres. Cependant… si tout ce qu’ils voulaient était de parler à Fáfnir… ce n’était pas un mal, non ? L’ancien Dragon devrait être en mesure de se défendre si les choses tournaient mal, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
De toute manière, elle restait une prisonnière. Si jusqu’ici ils ne l’avaient nullement violentés, elle n’était pas certaine qu’ils lui feraient de cadeaux en cas de résistance. Elle n’était pas armée, et même en imaginant qu’elle le soit, la Faelienne ne ferait pas le poids contre l’équipage… et surtout Ashkore. Sa démonstration contre le Kraken avait bien illustré ses capacités…

Erika poussa un soupir de désapprobation en posant la caisse de vivre sur le sable. Orion et elle s’occupaient de décharger les quelques provisions pour leur expédition. Tous les marins avaient quitté le navire ; les Marids et Enthraa se chargeaient de surveiller leur bateau. Quant au Kraken, suite à des manifestations quelques peu bruyantes des Sirènes, Ashkore lui avait ordonner de rester en haute mer jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient terminé.

Celui-ci avec Constance et Platina étaient partis faire un rapide tour des lieux pour trouver le meilleur emplacement pour leur campement. Erika et le Brownie restaient seuls aux côtés des quelques caisses et sacs pour monter les tentes.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils alors que les révélations sur le Cristal lui revinrent. Est-ce que Constance lui disait vraiment la vérité ? Sur le moment, elle n’avait pas du tout remis en cause ses dires, mais et s’il s’agissait d’une ruse pour la faire basculer de leur côté ? Surtout que ça contredisait absolument tout ce qu’elle savait sur l’Oracle. Elle aurait dû le sentir si la divinité d’Eldarya était mauvaise. Elles étaient tellement liées - elle devrait ressentir une certaine noirceur…  
  
\- Orion… Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous devenu membre de l’Etoile du Matin ?  
  
Sa voix était tremblante. Sa faiblesse était plus que jamais visible. Orion la regarda du coin de l’œil avant se détourner d’elle, mal à l’aise.  
  
\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous le savoir ?  
\- Je ne sais plus où j’en suis… Je pensais que la Garde représentait l’ordre et le Bien à Eldarya… Mais… Mais Constance…  
  
Elle se tut le temps de reprendre contenance. Orion se retourna un peu vers elle. Son malaise ne se fit que plus palpable.  
  
\- Constance m’a mise au courant de certaines choses concernant le Cristal… Est-ce que c’est pour ça que vous avez trahi ? Est-ce que vous avez vu des gens que vous connaissiez devenir fous ou être sacrifiés pour le Cristal ?  
  
Le Brownie fuit le regard insistant de l’Elue. C’était insoutenable de voir la confusion et la douleur sur cette jeune femme qui aurait pu être sa fille. Il hésita. Il hésita un peu trop longtemps car l’équipe d’expédition était de retour.  
  
\- Bon, commença Ashkore en s’avançant vers eux, je vais vous emmener à l’endroit que nous avons estimé le plus intéressant pour notre campement.  
  
Sur ces dires, il se saisit d’un des sacs et fut bientôt imité par ses deux collègues. Erika attrapa la caisse sur laquelle elle s’était assise et ils se mirent en route.

Son estomac se serra lorsqu’elle reconnut le chemin qui menait à l’endroit funeste où Merry avait été tué. Ses lèvres se remirent à trembler.

\- Halte. On va s’installer ici, annonça Ashkore.  
\- C’est vrai c’est pas mal du tout ! Bien joué, félicita Constance.  
  
Platina se contenta d’un hochement de tête. La caisse d’Erika tomba un peu trop abruptement sur le sol et attira l’attention du groupe. Elle n’osa pas relever le regard vers eux. Elle se contenta d’ouvrir la boîte en bois pour en sortir le contenu.  
  
Une armure noire et rouge entra dans son champ de vision. Ashkore venait de s’installer à côté d’elle pour l’aider.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? souffla-t-il.

Sa voix n’était pas agressive ou condescendante. Elle n’aurait pas su dire cependant s’il était vraiment inquiet ou s’il était simplement curieux.

Au moins, cela voulait dire qu’il n’avait pas sciemment prit cet endroit pour la tourmenter…

Elle hésita quelques instants à répondre. Et puis :

\- Un enfant que j’ai connu a été assassiné ici.  
  
Le bras d’Ashkore suspendit son trajet, avant de reprendre sa tache.  
  
\- J’en suis désolé. Je l’ignorais. C’est le mieux que nous ayons trouvé ; est-ce que ça ira quand même ?  
  
Le visage d’Erika se crispa ; pourquoi se souciait-il de son bienêtre d’un seul coup ?  
Le lieu de campement dans les ruines de l’agora traversa son esprit ; néanmoins, elle n’osa pas le proposer. L’idée qu’il se joue d’elle était trop présent. Et puis, cela faisait une marche depuis leur première halte… Qui était-elle pour demander à réaliser un tel caprice ?  
  
À défaut de pouvoir l’affirmer à vive voix, Erika hocha la tête avec gravité. Ashkore se releva et interpela Constance :  
  
\- Est-ce qu’on a des cierges ?  
\- Des cierges ? On doit avoir quelques fusées d’alerte et je peux faire des sorts d’Illumination mais je ne crois pas qu’on en est, non… à moins que tu veuilles quelque chose pour le feu ?  
\- Non, c’est plus d’ordre du culte.  
  
Il échangea à voix basse avec la Licorne. Erika détourna le regard et se contenta de s’assoir dans un coin en ruminant de sombres pensées. 

Constance s’éloigna d’Ashkore et ils reprirent leurs activités. On dressa les tentes, on installa un foyer pour un prochain feu. L’expédition n’allait pas tarder.

Constance revint à eux au moment où tout semblait prêt pour commencer le voyage vers l’Œil du Dragon. Mais elle était revenue avec une sorte de cage à oiseau ouvragé, dans un métal d’argent partiellement oxydé. Une odeur entêtant s’en émanait. Est-ce que c’était… ?  
  
\- Un encensoir ? Qui est mort ? interrogea Platina.  
\- Un enfant, répondit sobrement Ashkore.  
\- Ah… !  
  
Orion blêmit. Ashkore présenta sa paume aux branchages installés dans le foyer ; une bouffée de flammes en jaillirent et l’embrasèrent. Il y avait-il une seule chose que cet homme ne sache pas faire ? 

\- Nous n’avons pas de cierge alors nous nous contenterons de ce feu pour rendre hommage au décédé.  
  
Sans un mot, tous se rassemblèrent autour du feu. Erika se sentit extrêmement mal à l’aise. Qu’allaient-ils faire exactement ? Elle ne connaissait rien des coutumes d’Eldarya, surtout ceux mortuaires. Merry avait été enterré et ce fut tout dans son souvenir…  
  
\- Erika, si ce n’est pas trop te demander, serait-il possible que tu nous parles de cet enfant ?  
  
Un lourd poids écrasa la poitrine de celle-ci.  
  
\- C’était un très jeune enfant… Il devait avoir, quelque chose comme sept ans. C’était un enfant plein de vie, parfois un peu capricieux et susceptible, mais il avait le cœur à la bonne place. Il adorait les familiers. Sa mère a très mal vécu sa mort… Merry est mort injustement par les mains d’une femme corrompue par le Cristal. Et… Et j’espère qu’il repose en paix maintenant…  
  
Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle trouvait son discours indigne de Merry : c’était si maladroit, si pompeux, mais elle ne trouva rien de plus à dire à son sujet. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle se rendit compte qu’elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça…

Erika se rendit compte que derrière les flammes, le regard bleu acier d’Ashkore la fixait. Il semblait si impassible, pourtant il se prenait la peine de faire… ces respects.  
  
Le court silence fut coupé par ce dernier :

\- Afin de saluer l’âme de Merry, nous allons présenter nos souhaits. Platina, tu commences et Erika finira le tour.  
  
Constance donna un petit bout de papier dorée à sa voisine qui s’avança alors vers le feu :  
  
\- Je lui aurais souhaité d’accomplir ses rêves, déclara-t-elle en le laissant tomber.  
  
Les flammes prirent un éclat d’un jaune éclatant tout en se grandissant avant de prendre une teinte plus orangée. Elle se recula juste après.  
Constance fit de même :  
  
\- Je lui aurais souhaité de profiter d’avantage de la présence et de l’amour de ses parents.  
  
Ashkore :  
  
\- Je lui aurais souhaité de profiter pleinement de sa jeunesse et de son innocence.  
  
Orion parla d’une voix très basse mais Erika comprit qu’il lui aurait souhaité de vivre dans un monde où personne ne pourrait s’en prendre des enfants. Il lui tendit un restant du papier.  
  
C’était son tour. La gorge nouée, elle s’approcha du brasier. Son cœur tambourinait à une cadence rythmée et bruyante dans sa poitrine.  
  
\- Je lui aurais souhaité…  
  
Que lui aurait-elle souhaité ?  
  
\- Je lui aurais souhaité de devenir un adulte compréhensif et gentil comme il l’a toujours été avec moi.  
  
Presque à regret, elle lâcha le papier doré. Le feu s’agrandit une dernière fois, poussé par un éclat d’or, puis retomba.  
  
Il eut une minute de silence. Bizarrement, Erika avait pensé que repenser à Merry dans de telles circonstances lui auraient arracher de larmes, mais tout ce qu’elle ressentait, c’était une certaine plénitude. Ce qui devait être fait a été fait. L’enfant pouvait reposer en paix et, avec lui, ses regrets.  
Puis Platina prit la parole :  
  
\- Loin de moi de me montrer irrespectueuse envers les morts, mais c’est pas une bonne idée de laisser le feu mourrir sans surveillance.   
\- Si je puis me permettre… intervient Erika d’une petite voix, Seuls Ashkore et moi pourront entrer dans l’Œil du Dragon.  
\- Quoi ?! s’écria Constance. Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Fáfnir m’a dit que c’était parce que seuls l’Élue de l’Oracle et les descendants des Dragons y ont le droit. Je n’en sais pas plus.  
  
Le visage de Constance se tordit dans une grimace mi-colérique mi-frustrée. Celui d’Ashkore se fendit d’un sourire amusé.  
  
\- Tu peux le dire, accorda-t-il en s’appuyant sur son épaule.  
\- Sale raciste ! Excréments de corko puants ! cracha-t-il visiblement hors d’elle.  
  
Erika fut choquée de la véhémence de Constance. Elle lui avait toujours paru d’une très grande patience, la voilà qui insultait un Dragon centenaire sur ses terres ! Enfin, à la décharge de la Faery, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Fáfnir était plus ou moins omniscient…  
  
Ashkore eut un petit rire avant de lui tapoter le dos.  
  
\- Là, là, ça va mieux ?  
\- Hmpf, pas assez mais nous n’avons sûrement pas le choix, reconnut-elle en retrouvant son calme.  
\- Platina et toi allez tout de même nous escorter jusqu’à l’Œil, prévint-il en se redressant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Erika : Nous en avons pour combien de temps à partir d’ici ?  
  
Erika réfléchit quelques instants.  
  
\- Je dirais deux ou trois heures. Une heure de plus pour arriver au cœur de la structure de l’Œil si on ne fait pas de pause.  
\- Bien.  
  
Son regard se dirigea vers le ciel : c’était le crépuscule. Mieux valait attendre le lendemain.

\- On se lèvera à l’aube. Dormez bien, vous en aurez besoin.

La troupe lui rendit son salut et ils disparurent bien vite dans leurs tentes puis dans leur sac de couchage. Les femmes et les hommes dormaient séparément : chacun sa tente.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu penses de la petite ?  
  
Ashkore entrouvrit les yeux, étonné de la question d’Orion. Il referma les paupières et changea de position dans son sac de couchage.  
  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- C’est juste que… Est-ce que tu comptes te débarrasser d’elle ?  
\- Ce n’est pas prévu, soupira Ashkore. Mais ça ne répond pas à ce que je viens de te demander.  
  
Orion parut un peu plus détendu lorsqu’il reprit :  
  
\- C’est une bonne petite. Ça me ferait mal au cœur de devoir la tuer. C’est tout.  
\- Hm…  
  
Il resta silencieux un moment alors que l’image de la jeune femme se cristallisait dans son esprit. Aurait-il dû outrepasser les ordres et la mettre à l’abri loin de la Garde lorsqu’elle lui avait demandé ? Jusqu’à quel point les choses auraient été différentes ? Elle aurait été beaucoup plus facile à convaincre à ce moment-là… mais son alliance avec Leiftan, déjà compliquée, aurait été anéantie. Il n’avait aucun doute qu’il l’aurait tué pour lui avoir enlever l’objet de son obsession…  
  
Un sentiment de pitié le prit lorsqu’il songea que cette pauvre femme avait donné son amour à un homme aussi manipulateur.  
  
\- Oui, elle n’est pas méchante… mais je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant, marmonna-t-il plus à lui même qu'à son subordonné.  
  


* * *

  
Comme prévu, le groupe de quatre s’aventura dans le terres de Mémoria après avoir englouti un bon petit-déjeuner. Comme pendant leur voyage sur le bateau, ils ne mangeaient que deux fois par jour, le plus possible le matin et une sorte de collation le soir ; histoire de ne pas se coucher le ventre vide.

Avant le zénith, ils étaient arrivés au plateau. Si Platina restait très professionnelle et froide, Constance se perdit dans la contemplation des architectures antiques et admira intensivement la statue de Mnémosyse.  
  
\- C’est si beau… On dit souvent que les Elfes ont de la finesse et la perfection dans l’art mais ce que font les humains ont aussi leur propre patte…  
\- Arrête de rêvasser, tu veux ? Nous sommes en mission, rappela Ashkore d’un ton sec.  
  
Constance poussa un soupir résigné avant de sauter du rebord du bassin de la statue. La marche reprit.  
  
\- Nous y sommes, annonça Erika.  
  
Le bâtiment aux allures grecque s’érigeait devant eux.  
  
\- Ça a de la gueule, reconnut Platina.

Ce fut au tour d’Ashkore de dévisager les ruines. Son expression était cependant beaucoup moins enthousiaste ; il fut plutôt évident pour Erika qu’il était plutôt tendu.

Il se tourna vers Constance et lui présenta son bras.  
  
\- Rituel de Sécurité.  
\- Ah oui… Bien sûr.  
  
Elle lui prit alors le bras de manière à le superposer au sien. Ashkore commença :

\- Jol vu fyuh key haem onnovbu, my f’eh wu haem lymkeu mo pyu…  
\- … ofhlm haem ovvaellahm opohn keu fu xyf wum Moires hu mayn nlohvbu, termina sa partenaire.*  
  
Une vive lueur bleutée illumina leurs bras avant de s’évanouir aussitôt. Constance frotta vivement le sien de son autre main détaché, visiblement irritée par ce contact. Si cela fut de même pour Ashkore, il ne le montra pas. Platina bailla et s’appuya sur l’une des colonnes.

\- À toute à l’heure, salua le chef de l’expédition en regardant Constance.  
  
Elle lui répondit d’un signe de tête. Platina ne fit rien.  
  
Les derniers descendants des races disparues s’engouffrèrent dans le temple…  
  


* * *

  
Cela faisait un certain temps qu’ils marchaient. Il était difficile d’estimer combien de temps mais Erika supposa qu’ils avaient fait environs la moitié du chemin. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de torche : des cristaux céruléens éclairaient leur trajet.

\- Dites… c’était quoi ce que vous avez fait avec Constance avant d’entrer ?  
  
Il la dévisagea sans un mot quelques instants.  
  
\- Un rituel de Sécurité. C’est un sort très simple qui relie un groupe de personnes entre elles pendant 24 heures. Si l’une des personnes inclues dans le pacte est en danger de mort, les autres sont au courant dans l’instant même, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Intéressant…  
  
Leurs pas résonnaient dans ce sombre couloir.

\- Vous semblez bien maîtriser la langue originelle…  
  
Aucune réponse. Erika déglutit.  
  
\- Comment ça se fait ?  
\- Comme toute chose, ça s’apprend, répondit-il rapidement.  
\- Oui, mais je croyais que la langue originelle avait été perdue depuis la Tour de Babel…  
\- C’est faux. D’autres questions ?  
  
Il était clairement sur les nerfs. Erika ne put résister à l’idée de le provoquer :  
  
\- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi désagréable ? Je crois que pour une otage, je suis clairement agréable et « coopérative » comme vous dites !  
\- Il s’agit potentiellement de mes ancêtres que je vais rencontrer ! Je vais enfin avoir des réponses quant au sacrifice de mon peuple, donc excuses-moi d’en avoir assez de gérer des questions futiles !  
\- J’essayais juste de faire la conversation !  
\- Je n’ai pas ENVIE de faire la conversation !  
\- Vous n’aviez qu’à le dire !  
\- Très bien ! Je n’ai pas envie de discuter, ça te va ?  
\- Parfaitement !  
\- Parfait !  
  
Et de cet commun accord, le reste de leur marche se fit dans le silence le plus total.  
  


* * *

  
Les deux têtes de dragons leur apparurent dans le lointain et bientôt, les portes se firent plus distinctes et riches en détails. Erika sentit son cœur s’alléger : enfin, ils y étaient parvenus.  
  
Même si aucun des deux ne s’excusa, le temps d’arriver à la porte de l’Œil, leur colère s’était apaisée. Tout au moins, suffisamment pour coopérer ensemble.  
  
Ashkore parcourut des yeux les portes closes, comme à la recherche d’un indice. Mais il n’y avait rien qui ne ressemblait à des écritures…

\- Que faut-il faire pour entrer ? demanda-t-il plus gentiment en se tournant vers l’Elue.  
  
La tension restait cependant présente dans sa voix. Erika but un peu de l’eau de sa gourde avant de s’avancer vers les portes closes.

Elle lui présenta la manière dont elle avait passé les portes et lui donna la formule.  
  
\- « Au cœur pur », hm… Qu’est-ce que cela signifie, au final ?  
  
Il ne semblait pas particulièrement poser la question à la seule autre personne dans la pièce. Plutôt à lui-même. Erika porta son regard sur les gigantesques portes.  
  
\- Je suppose que nous ne devons pas avoir de mauvaises intentions.  
\- Ça tombe bien, nous n’en avons pas. Allez, en position.  
  
Erika obtempéra. Elle aussi voulait des réponses. Est-ce que le Cristal était vraiment ainsi ? On lui avait demandé de sauver Eldarya, mais qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? En quoi était-elle digne ? Qu’était-il vraiment arriver aux Dragons ?

\- Jael nay ey om fu vauel jel, fum jalnum wum dragons m’aepluhn ! clamèrent-ils en chœur.

Les porte s’ouvrirent…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Par ce lien qui nous attache, si l’un de nous risque sa vie…  
> \- … alors nous accourrons avant que le fil des Moires ne soit tranché.
> 
> Et pour la formule pour entrer dans l’antre des Dragons :
> 
> « Pour toi qui a le cœur pur, les portes des Dragons s’ouvrent » 


	6. (Faux) Souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Idée suicidaire

Le titanesque Dragon spectral les accueillit à peine franchit le pas de la porte.  
  
\- Bienvenus à vous, enfants de l’Oracle.  
  
Ashkore blêmit. Erika n’aurait su dire ce qu’il transparaissait le plus dans son expression : l’intimidation ? Le respect ? La colère ? L’espoir ? La joie ?  
  
\- Vous êtes… murmura-t-il le souffle court.  
\- Je suis Fáfnir, gardien de l’île de Mémoria. C’est une grande joie que de te rencontrer enfin, Lance.  
  
Ashkore tiqua.  
  
\- Je ne suis pas Lance. Je m’appelle Ashkore.  
  
Le Dragon gardien pencha la tête, quelque peu perplexe.  
  
\- Mais ton nom de naissance est bien Lance ? Ne reste-t-il pas une partie de toi ?  
\- Non.  
  
Le ton était sans appel. Erika se sentit de trop, comme prise dans une réunion de famille dont elle ne faisait pas partie.  
  
\- Comme tu le souhaiteras… Ashkore. Que me vaut votre visite, chers enfants ? reprit-il sur un ton plus doucereux.  
  
Erika songea un instant qu’elle pourrait prévenir qu’elle était l’otage d’Ashkore. Sûrement qu’il pourrait l’aider à s’échapper du joug du Dragon. Mais… elle avait d’abord envie de connaître les réponses aux questions qu’ils se posaient. Elle aviserait après…  
  
Ashkore s’avança vers la figure fantomatique.  
  
\- Nous voulons savoir pourquoi les Dragons ont accepté de se sacrifier. Pourquoi le Sacrifice Bleu leur a paru être l’unique solution.    
  
Les ailes du gardien s’ouvrirent.  
  
\- Je vois. Je pense que la meilleure solution serait d’illustrer ton questionnement par un fragment de souvenir. Celui de tes propres parents devraient te paraître convainquant.  
  
S’il était possible qu’Ashkore devienne plus pâle qu’il ne l’était, il l’aurait été à la fin de cette phrase.  
  
\- Mes parents…?  
\- Oui. Suivez-moi…  
  
Ils arrivèrent à une très grande sphère nébuleuse. Le gardien de Mémoria leur expliqua qu'il n'avait qu'à pénétrer à l'intérieur pour accéder au souvenir. Ashkore ne put faire un autre pas. L'angoisse le clouait sur place. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il avait peur : après tout, ce n’était qu’un souvenir. Il ne pourrait rien y changer : ce qui était fait était fait. Pourtant, l’appréhension lui était insoutenable.  
  
Il eut un sursaut lorsque Erika lui prit la main. Il fut d’autant plus surpris de voir une certaine fermeté et surtout détermination dans son regard.  
  
\- Il faut que vous le fassiez. Vous n’êtes pas venu jusqu’ici pour repartir les mains vides.  
  
Elle avança d’un pas. Il inspira et ils marchèrent ensemble dans la lumière…  
  


* * *

  
\- Ashkore ! Attendez !

Mais rien à faire, le Dragon continuait à fuir, passa les salles et les portes jusqu’au couloir d’entrée. Erika ne cessa cependant de continuer à le suivre à grandes enjambées pour le rattraper.  
  
Il finit par s’arrêter lorsque les têtes de Dragons se firent minuscules derrière eux. Erika put enfin le rejoindre.

Elle comprenait ce qu’il ressentait quelque part. Découvrir ses parents qu’il n’avait jamais connu, entendre la décision du conseil sur le sort des Faery… puis le choix de sa mère et de son père. Les abandonner pour leur laisser la vie ; mourrir pour un monde qu’ils ne verraient jamais. C’était terrible, déchirant. Erika eut le cœur qui se serra lorsqu’elle pensa aux siens. Elle secoua la tête : ce n’était pas le moment.  
  
Même si elle comprenait sa détresse, elle ne savait quoi dire pour l’approcher. Ashkore avait un poing et l’avant bras contre le mur du tunnel où ton son poids prenait appui. Son épaulette en métal touchait presque la roche gris-bleuté. Lentement, Erika s’avança pour se positionner face à lui.  
  
Il avait les yeux clos ; une expression douloureuse gravait ses traits. Erika sentit la compassion l’envahir. Certes, ils n’étaient pas en très bons termes mais l’heure était grave.  
  
\- Il disait… Il disait que je comprendrais mieux leur décision, commença alors Ashkore d’une voix lourde. Puis il éclata : Mais c’est faux ! Je ne comprends toujours pas !  
\- Ils voulaient ce qu’il y a le mieux pour vous… répondit doucement l’Elue. Ils voulaient que vous puissiez vivre dans le monde pour lequel ils ont donné leur vie…  
\- Ils n’avaient pas à mourrir ! Nous aurions pu être ensemble… Ils n’ont fait que céder à la pression, comme tous les autres !  
  
Il se redressa et dévisagea Erika, partagé entre colère et douleur.  
  
\- Nous aurions pu nous battre ! Négocier, n’importe quoi ! Ou alors nous sacrifier en même temps, puisque ça leur semblait si important !  
\- Ashkore, ce sont vos parents… C’est naturel de souhaiter la vie à -  
\- Je n’en voulais pas, de cette « vie » ! coupa le dernier Dragon, Si c’était pour mener une vie pareille, j’aurai préféré MOURRIR !  
\- _Mourrir ! Mourrir ! Mourrir !_ répéta l’écho.  
  
Quelque chose se brisa en Erika. Ce rejet de la vie, cette aspiration pour la mort : cela déchira le cœur. Ashkore détourna la tête. La jeune femme savait qu’elle était très expressive - peut-être ne voulait-il pas voir la peine qui se peignait sur son visage.  
  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça… murmura-t-elle.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire, à _toi_ ? rétorqua le Dragon sans toute fois la regarder. Si je n’avais jamais existé, tu ne serais pas là. Tu serais toujours au près de la _merveilleuse_ Garde et de ton _adorable_ petit-ami.  
  
Erika ignora la provocation.  
  
\- Parce que, même si je ne vous comprends pas, vous avez été toujours là. Vous avez été là pour me sortir de la prison, vous avez été là m’aider avec le Cristal, me mettre en garde avec la potion. Vous m’avez kidnappée, mais vous n’avez jamais lever la main sur moi, vous ne m’avez jamais forcé à faire quoique ce soit. Vous m’avez écouté et vous ne m’avez surtout jamais menti.  
  
Ses lèvres tremblaient sous l’émotion bien qu’elle n’avait pas envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait juste profondément émue et bouleversée.  
  
\- C’est parce que vous étiez-là que je n’ai jamais entièrement perdu espoir de revenir chez moi ! Et même si pendant un temps, je pensais que je pourrais vivre avec la Garde - car malgré tout ce qu’ils m’ont fait je pensais être dans le bon camp - tout s’écroule depuis que je suis avec vous ! Tout ce que je pensais être vrai ou acquis se trouve encore être des mensonges, et je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Je veux des réponses ! Et tout ça ne serait pas arriver sans vous !  
  
Ce fut à son tour de baisser les yeux. Son corps était entièrement tendu, son visage rouge d’embarras. Mais c’était sorti. Pendant son monologue, Ashkore avait reposé ses yeux sur elle. Il était resté impassible en apparence mais au moins ses traits s’étaient détendus.  
  
Songeant qu’elle avait été trop égocentrique, Erika reprit :  
  
\- Et puis, vous avez forcément des personnes qui sont attachées à vous ! Pensez à Constance - n’est-elle pas votre amie ? Vous imaginez comment elle se sentirait de vous entendre dire des choses pareilles ?!  
  
Un frisson remonta l’échine de la femme brune : il faisait froid.

Ashkore la dévisagea longuement et elle soutint son regard. Elle se doutait qu’elle l’avait froissé par son ton sec - mais c’était la pure vérité. Elle n’avait pas besoin de connaître la Licorne depuis longtemps pour se douter qu’elle serait anéantie.  
  
Les paupières d’Ashkore se plissèrent pour ne former que deux lames cyans. Il ne lui parut pas agressif cependant. Plutôt… mélancolique.  
  
\- Tu ne sais rien de moi…  
  
Triste.  
  
\- C’est vrai, admit-elle. Mais vous n’avez jamais vraiment voulu vous ouvrir à moi, je me trompe ?  
  
Il soupira mais son visage se fendit d’un sourire doux-amer.  
  
\- Pas faux.  
  
Il regarda en direction de l’Œil du Dragon. Les portes étaient toujours ouvertes mais elles étaient à peine visibles d’ici.  
  
\- Marchons un peu, proposa-t-il en se détournant du lieu sacré.  
  
Erika obtempéra. Ils marchèrent un certain temps en silence, avant que finalement Ashkore commence à se confier :  
  
\- J’imagine qu’ils ne t’ont pas dit comment je suis « mort ».  
  
Son regard se fit pesant. Erika confirma que non, elle ne savait rien de plus. Valkyon avait toujours été secret et elle en connaissait peu de choses sur lui… ou son frère.  
  
…Ou même de qui que ce soit d’autres à la Garde… _même Leiftan.  
_

\- J’ai été chef de la Garde Obsidienne dans le temps.  
  
Erika s’en était doutée au vu de comment Valkyon évitait soigneusement le sujet.  
  
« J’ai toujours été débrouillard et fort - sans me vanter. Je dois tout à mes capacités de Dragon. Même si mon frère et moi avons toujours pris soin de nous faire discret quant à nos pouvoirs, je reconnais que j’étais le plus téméraire quant à les illustrer. Nous avions tout fait pour nous cacher mais je ne pouvais pas résister à l’attrait de montrer que j’étais le plus fort. Que je pouvais être utile. Que j’avais ma place. Que je pouvais être…accepté. »  
  
Il se tut quelques instants. Son regard se perdit dans un lointain souvenir.  
  
« Ça a fini par jouer en ma défaveur. L’ancien chef de la Garde Étincelante - Yunoki Kaze, je ne sais pas s’il te parle - m’a confié une mission très risquée au nord d’Eel. Un loup-garou avait été corrompu par du Cristal et était en train de décimer un village. Ça a été un massacre : les membres de sa meute l’ont défendu coûte-que-coûte, même s’il n’avait plus toute sa tête. Lorsque le combat fut terminé, mes propres hommes ont profité que j’étais affaibli pour me capturer. »  
  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que son expression se fit dédaigneuse.  
  
« Il pensait sûrement que me confronter en face-à-face était trop risqué. Ou peut-être avait-il déjà prévu de camoufler ma mort par un accident au cas où les choses tourneraient mal… Enfin, qu’importe. J’ai fini par dévoiler ma véritable nature, mon familier a prit peur et s’est fait tué. J’ai eu beau me défendre, malgré mes grands pouvoirs, ils avaient été préparés. La cicatrice que j’ai sur le visage, c’est eux qui me l’ont fait. J’ai failli mourrir ce jour-là. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que je suis l’un des derniers descendants des Dragons. La Garde que j’avais servi loyalement pendant des années n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde à m’envoyer en sacrifice au Cristal, tant que cela puisse rétablir un équilibre qui n’a jamais existé en premier lieu ! Et apprendre que mes parents se sont sacrifiés pour ça, ça me met hors de moi ! »  
  
Il s’était brusquement arrêté d'avancer à la fin de cette phrase. Erika l’imita. Une partie d’elle voulut lui dire que la Garde avait changé depuis que Miiko était à sa tête, que les choses avaient évolué dans le bon sens… Mais en vérité, elle n’en savait rien. Miiko n’avait pas hésité à lui arracher sa famille, ses racines. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cela qu’elle avait préféré ne rien lui dire quant à son sang. L’aurait-elle sacrifiée comme avait essayé de faire son mentor ? Le fruit ne tombe jamais bien loin de l’arbre…  
  
\- Faisons demi-tour. Le temps que je te raconte la fin, il faut qu’on se prépare à interroger Fáfnir.  
  
Erika n’eut pas le sentiment qu’il était vraiment prêt à continuer à explorer l’Œil mais elle n’osa rien dire. Ses lèvres étaient scellées, sa gorge sèche à la lumière de ses révélation.  
  
« Si Orion n’avait pas eu vent de tout ça et qu’il n’était pas devenu un Étoilé, je serai sûrement mort à l’heure qu’il est. Ils m’ont récupéré dans la forêt où je m’étais caché. Je perdais mon sang, j’étais drogué - bref, je n’avais aucun espoir de survie sans secours. Ils m’ont recueilli et m’ont tout appris sur la création d’Eel, sur la langue originelle, les quelques brides de culture qu’il restait sur les Dragons… Ils m’ont aidé à me reconstruire… même si le prix à payer était mon frère. »  
  
Son visage trahit un sentiment de regret.  
  
« Pourtant, je dois continuer à me cacher, à cacher mon héritage et ma nature. Comme si je devais avoir honte de ce que j’étais - et au final, c’est ce que j’ai fini par croire malgré moi. Je ne pourrais jamais être vraiment « moi » si je continue d’accepter la situation dans laquelle nous a embourbé le Sacrifice Bleu. Je sais qu'il y en a d'autres qui sont comme Valkyon et moi : qui se cachent par peur d’être chassés et tués pour ce qu’ils sont. Et ça, je ne peux pas l’accepter ! Je ne veux pas vivre dans la peur et la honte de ce que je suis ! _Nous_ n'avons pas à vivre de cette façon ! »  
  
Il se tourna ver Erika qui n’avait pas soufflé mot depuis un moment. Il fut choqué de voir que des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.  
  
\- Tu pleures ?  
  
C’était une question stupide : bien sûr qu’elle pleurait. Ce qu’il voulait vraiment dire c’était « pourquoi ? ».  
  
Erika ne le savait pas. Elle l’ignorait. Tout ce qu’elle ressentait, c’était un trop plein d’émotion. Des émotions amères, cruelles, qui lui transperçaient le cœur, l’écrasaient, le réduisaient en bouilli.  
  
Elle s’écroula sur place. Ses pleurs devinrent francs.  
  
\- Je suis désolée… Je suis si désolée !  
  
Désolée de quoi ? Pour ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pour le sacrifice de ses parents qui étaient liés à ses deux ancêtres ? D’avoir été aussi dure avec lui ? D’être l’Elue du Cristal et de tout ce qu’il semblait haïr ? D’être aussi bête et naïve ? De ne rien comprendre à ce monde malgré tout le temps qu’elle avait passé ici ? De ne plus avoir de famille d’une manière étrangement semblable à Ashkore ? D’être aussi égoïste et de ne penser qu’à sa petite personne ?  
  
Tout ce qu’elle parvenait à faire d’intelligible était de s’excuser, encore et encore. Tout était de sa faute. Tout -  
  
Une main métallique vint gentiment lui caresser le dos. Dans cette torpeur injustement culpabilisante, Ashkore lui tendit une main.  
  
\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Rien n’est de ta faute.  
  
Pourtant ses sanglots redoublèrent. Ashkore n’interrompit pas son geste pour autant, le ralentissant seulement un peu.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir.  
  
Il la fit basculer tout doucement pour qu’elle puisse s’appuyer sur son épaulette. Ce n’était pas très confortable mais le geste lui fut agréable. Elle se laissa faire. Les larmes brouillèrent encore sa vision un moment qu’il lui parut durer une seconde d’éternité.

Enfin, elle se calma. Sa respiration redevint régulière. Ashkore suspendit son geste, appuya sa main dans son dos avant de diminuer la pression, jusqu’à la décoller. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux dans dans ce même temps.

Ils étaient tous deux agenouillés, pas si loin de l'entrée de l’Œil du Dragon.

\- Pardon d’avoir fait une telle scène… murmura-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.  
\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, encore une fois. Ce qu’a fait la Garde n’est pas de ta faute. Tu n’as pas choisi d’être l’Elue. Tu n’as pas choisi d’être une Faelienne… tout comme je n’ai pas choisi d’être un Dragon. Et tu as le droit de te sentir déboussoler. C’est naturel, déclara-t-il en se relevant.  
  
Elle se sentit étrangement soulagée par ces paroles. Elle se remit debout à son tour.  
  
\- B-Bon… Il faut y retourner, pas vrai ?  
  
Elle eut un rire nerveux. Ashkore hocha la tête :  
  
\- Oui. Allons-y.  
  


* * *

  
\- Vous revoilà, chers enfants, résonna la voix de l’esprit. Comment te portes-tu, Ashkore ?  
\- Mieux, assura celui-ci d’un ton distant. Nous avons d’autres questions à vous poser.  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Vous semblez particulièrement pro-Cristal si je ne m’abuse… savez-vous ce qu’il se passe hors de Mémoria ?  
\- C’est-à-dire ?  
  
Ashkore lui expliqua le cas des cristallisations et des théories que Constance avait donné à Erika. Celle-ci ne douta plus de ses dires - ou en tout cas, elle pensait qu’elle lui avait dit sa vérité.  
  
\- Oui, j’en suis au courant, affirma le Dragon avec une étrange placidité. Tout cela est de la faute des Aengels ayant refusé de se sacrifier.  
\- Alors vous ne pouvez que comprendre pourquoi nous sommes contre ! Pourquoi nous voulons retourner sur Terre !  
\- Il est vain de vouloir revenir là-bas. Si nous y sommes partis, c’est pour -  
\- Ce temps est révolu ! Vous êtes un Dragon, ne devriez-vous pas comprendre qu’il n’est pas _normal_ que nous nous cachions et vivons dans la peur ?!  
\- Silence !  
  
Ashkore se tut mais son regard incendia son ancêtre. Ce dernier reprit :  
  
\- Nous avons fait -  
\- Vous n’avez rien fait du tout ! Vous étiez déjà mort, comment pouvez vous dire -  
\- ce qu’il fallait pour -  
\- que vous ayez agis pour nous ! Vous -  
\- faire en sorte que tes parents fassent le bon choix.  
\- n’avez fait qu’acquiescer le choix des Fenghuangs et jouer les favoris envers votre famille !  
\- Comment oses-tu me juger, toi qui tentes de menacer l’équilibre du monde ?! rugit Fáfnir en s’érigeant de toute sa stature.  
  
Erika se faisait toute petite en assistant (avec difficulté) à l’échange entre les deux Dragons. Un véritable dialogue de sourds où l’un tentait de dominer l’autre en terme de point de vue. Cependant, elle remarqua quelque chose d’étrange : alors qu’ils discutaient, les autres fantômes draconiques s’évanouissaient dans les airs. Comme s’ils étaient des illusions…  
  
Un frisson d’horreur la parcourut. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça…  
  
\- Pff ! ricana ouvertement Ashkore, Il n’a pas eu besoin de moi, « l’équilibre », pour être rompu !  
  
L’attitude de Fáfnir changea radicalement. Sa colère, si elle était encore présente, se dissimula derrière de l’inquiétude lorsqu’il continua :  
  
\- Si je comprends bien, tu recherches un moyen de te débarrasser du Cristal ? (Il se tourna vers Erika) Est-ce pour cela que tu l’as amenée jusqu’ici ?  
\- Entre autre, oui. S’il est possible de passer outre le Cristal pour permettre à Eldarya d’y survivre, je ne serai pas contre cette solution. Et nous aimerions savoir pourquoi l’Oracle l’a choisie elle. Sauver Eldarya, ça veut tout et rien dire - qu’attendez-vous d’elle ?  
  
Le Dragon albâtre resta silencieux un long moment. Ils n’étaient plus que trois dans la pièce.  
  
\- J’ai essayé de te sauver, Ashkore… Je suis désolé d’avoir échoué, souffla celui-ci d’un ton navré.  
\- Pardon ?  
  
Avant qu’Ashkore n’eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit, des lianes bleues sortir du sol, des murs, du plafond et le saisirent par tous ses membres. Il commença à se débattre paniqué. Erika était figée par la peur : mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ? Elle regarda Fáfnir, interloquée…  
  
… Mais il n’était plus là. À sa place se tenait…  
  
\- Oracle ? lâcha l’Élue complètement abasourdie.  
  
La divinité d’Eldarya se tenait sous leurs yeux. Ashkore en fut pétrifié un court instant avant de commencer à l’insulter copieusement. D’un mouvement lent, l’Oracle posa son regard étrangement serein sur celui-ci.  
  
\- Je te tiens enfin, Dragon traître. Pensais-tu qu’à Mémoria tu échapperais à mon contrôle ? l’apostropha-t-elle d’un ton égal. Dans chaque rivière d’Eldarya coule mon sang ; dans chaque parcelle de terre se trouve ma chaire, et ici plus qu’ailleurs car c’est là que je suis née. Tu vas payer pour les vies que tu as enlevé aux membres de la Garde et ton alliance avec le Daemon.  
\- Connasse ! lui hurla son interlocuteur. Si tu crois que je - !  
  
La fin de sa phrase fut noyé dans un hurlement de douleur : les lianes étaient en train de drainer son maana.  
  
Avec une expression beaucoup plus douce, l’Oracle se tourna vers son Elue qui continuait d’assister à la scène, complètement pétrifiée.  
  
\- Ne crains rien Erika. La Garde est en route pour te chercher ; laisse donc ce traître se vider de ses pêchés. Aucun mal ne te sera fait. Tout sera bientôt terminé…  
  
Mais Erika n’avait rien compris de ce que lui promettait l’Oracle : la langue originelle lui était toujours étrangère et le seul qui pouvait l’aider à décoder était en train de mourrir à petit feu sous ses yeux.

\- Oracle, je vous en prie, faites quelque chose ; arrêtez ! Ashkore n’est pas mauvais !  
\- C’est trop tard Erika. Je lui ai donné suffisamment de chance pour se racheter : il n’a fait que s’enfoncer dans son hérésie.  
  
À défaut de comprendre les paroles, Erika saisit que l’Oracle ne lui serait d’aucun secours. Si elle voulait sauver Ashkore, il allait falloir qu’elle brave la divinité eldaryenne qui l’avait pourtant élue comme championne.

Avec une résolution qui la surprit elle-même, Erika courut jusqu’à Ashkore pour lui prêter main forte.


End file.
